


A Day In The Life (Flufftober 2018 ficlet collection)

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Distant future, Domestic Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2018, Future Fic, Immortal Husbands, Jealousy, M/M, Malec sets up Clizzy, Malec training, Parenthood, Seelie!Alec in Ch 14, flower symbolism, innuendos, mention of alternate universe in ch 14, moving in, parent malec, snake - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 31,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Magnus and Alec's life isn't all missions and clients, paperwork and end of the world events.Sometimes it's quieter, softer, less exciting.It's those days the two of them live for, when they can be Magnus and Alec, not the Head of the Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn.





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 Flufftober challenge outlined by [giucorreias](http://giucorreias.tumblr.com/post/178632259369/so-i-was-looking-around-and-noticed-there-were-a/). Each ficlet will be another day in Magnus and Alec's life, when they aren't overrun by the duties of their station.
> 
> Tags will be updated as I post each new chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus does so many little things for him, Alec wants to do something big and extravagant in return.

Most days, Alec stayed in bed until the very last minute, rushing out the door to get to the Institute in time for the last patrol’s return. He pressed a kiss to Magnus’s cheek and grabbed the perfect cup of coffee he always had waiting for him. The rest of his breakfast was whatever he could grab out of the Institute kitchen on his way to his office.  

It took him longer than he cared to admit to realize Magnus was summoning him his coffee every morning, assuring them both that Alec at least had one good thing for breakfast. One of so many little things Magnus did every day to make Alec happy. Sometimes Alec wondered if he even knew everything Magnus did. His husband always so thoughtful without seeking recognition for his acts.  

When Alec finally had a weekend off, he knew what he wanted to do. Magnus did so much for him and Alec worried he didn’t show enough appreciation. His life would be a darker place without Magnus in it, and Magnus deserved to know that.

The hardest part of Alec's plan was to climb out of their bed while Magnus was still there, his warm, solid presence a siren's call to Alec. But this was for Magnus and while he might be disappointed if he woke to an empty bed, Alec hoped his plan would make it all worthwhile. He tugged on the pajamas that had been lost in their haste to get to the bedroom the night before and slipped from the room as quietly as he could to avoid waking his love.

After living with Magnus for several months, Alec knew his way around the kitchen as well as he did the one inside the Institute. As quietly as he could, Alec pulled out the pans he would need and set to work finding everything he needed to make their breakfast. One of the things he'd learned about Magnus since moving in was the man had a tendency to forget to shop, leaving the kitchen completely void of anything edible.  Magnus could snap his fingers and have whatever he needed a moment later but Alec couldn't do that. So he'd made a point of shopping the night before and putting everything away while Magnus busied himself in the apothecary, hoping that Magnus wouldn't get the urge to cook anything before morning. 

Luckily, Alec's persuasiveness lured Magnus away from the kitchen and into their bedroom and any thoughts of a late night snack were lost somewhere in the heat between them. It was Alec's favorite method of distraction and Magnus certainly hadn't complained either.  

And it meant that now, Alec had everything he needed to make Magnus the most perfect breakfast ever. Aside from the stew, Alec actually believed himself to be a fairly good cook. Obviously, he wouldn't be winning any cooking awards but he'd always received compliments on the things he prepared for the Institute. And Magnus hadn't complained about anything after the incident with the stew, so Alec thought it likely that he would make something that appealed to him.  

It didn't take much for Alec to lose himself in the familiar feeling of chopping and mixing, stirring things in one pan and putting things on in another. He cooked like he did everything else, with a thorough efficiency that made sure nothing was left unattended for any longer than absolutely necessary. Alec always liked to feel in control and cooking allowed him to do just that.  

As he put the thick slices of bread soaked in eggs on to cook for their french toast, Alec heard a soft rustle of fabric behind him and groaned. "You weren't supposed to be up yet," he said with a heavy sigh. "This was supposed to be a surprise."

A strong set of arms he would recognize anywhere wrapped around his waist and Alec relaxed into the embrace without thinking. "This is a surprise.  I woke to find the bed empty and our home smelling exquisite. What is all of this, Alexander?"

Turning down all the heat sources so nothing would burn, Alec spun to face his lover, met with soft cat-eyes and a bare face. It never failed to make his heart soar that he was the one who got to see Magnus like this every single day, and would for the rest of eternity. "You do so much for me, Magnus," he said softly, bringing a hand up to run his fingertips gently down Magnus's face.  "You do so much for me and probably more than I even know. I wanted to do something to show you how much I appreciate it. I don't want you to ever feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Alexander," Magnus breathed, leaning his cheek against his lover's hand. "I do those things because I love you. I don't do them in the hopes you will reciprocate. You are everything to me and since I have the ability to give you so much, so why wouldn't I?" One of his soft hands came up to cover Alec's and Alec smiled a little as Magnus continued. "Besides, you give me so much and I know you don't think about it that way but I do. You remember the way I like my coffee. You bring home books from the Institute library just because you think I might like them. You watch horrid reality television with me and laugh at all the right places. You being here with me is all that I want or need and yet you give me so much more, just with your presence."

Alec blinked having never considered it like that. "But I do those things because I know they make you happy. I don't do them so you can shower me with praise or give me things in return or..." He trailed off, finally understanding what Magnus was saying. Sometimes he got so comfortable with their life, it was easy to forget this was still his first relationship. "You do those things for me because they make me happy, not so I do things back for you."

"Exactly." Magnus smiled and kissed Alec, a gentle push-pull of lips, well practiced over their years together. "But, at the same time, I'm not going to say no to breakfast. It smells delicious.”

It took Alec a moment to come back to himself, lost in the love that washed over him whenever he was with Magnus. He turned, thankful to see that nothing had burned while they were talking. 

"I didn't really know what you would want, so I made a little of everything," Alec explained as he turned the heat back up to finish cooking. "We have eggs and bacon, french toast with berries, and fresh fruit. There's orange juice, coffee, and tea, also. So you can sort of have whatever you want."

Glancing to the side, he could see Magnus's eyes wide with disbelief. "You did all this for me?" He looked like he had when Alec gave him the omamori, so unused to being the receiver of gifts and praise that he didn't know how to react. Alec kicked himself. They'd been married for a while now. It was on him that Magnus still felt shocked by these little surprises.  

"Of course I did, Magnus. You deserve it and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel otherwise." Alec started to plate the food and carried it to the table, leaving a flabbergasted Magnus still standing in the kitchen.  hough, when Alec came back to get the rest of the food, Magnus pushed him against the wall, their lips meeting in a desperate and passionate kiss. "You silly, stupid man. I have never felt unloved by you. Even when we are having a fight, I always know that you loved me. It's just...this is so much, Alexander."

"And you deserve even more," Alec promised, kissing him once more and leading Magnus to the table he'd set up on the balcony. "Please, just let me pamper you today."

Magnus pretended to consider for a moment before smiling brightly. "For you, my darling husband, I would do anything, including letting you pamper me. Can we get started and eat this amazing breakfast you've made for us?"

"Yep," Alec grinned, noting the sun highlighting Magnus's face, making him look far more angelic than any nephilim Alec ever met. "I love you," he said, unable to keep the words off his lips.  

Magnus replied, "I love you too, Alexander," before turning their attention to the food in front of them.  

The besotted smiles stayed on their lips for the rest of the day.


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “About Alec, is he more of a flower or cologne man?”

“About Alec, is he more of a flower or cologne man?”

Magnus never did get an answer to that particular question.  Isabelle laughed and grinned but didn't say anything. Of course, later on, Magnus learned that Alec was still very much in the closet and even if he had a preference, no one would have known it.  

Well, Izzy probably did but she protected her brother more fiercely than she protected herself.  

Their relationship blossomed and grew and it seemed like in no time at all, Magnus and Alec were happily married, living their immortal lives in domestic bliss.  

And Magnus still didn't have an answer to his question.

It wasn't like he didn't shower Alec with presents.  He had more money than he would ever need and he could get anything he wanted with a snap of his fingers.  Why wouldn't he spoil the love of his life whenever he could? Dinners out trips around the world, clothes, books, music.  All the things Magnus knew Alec liked, even if he demurred every time Magnus tried to give him something. 

But he'd never tried flowers.  

He knew Alec loved his sandalwood shampoo and made some for him. Cologne would just mask that lovely scent and a territorial part of Magnus's mind hated that idea.  He wanted Alec to smell like him, even if it meant nothing to anyone else. 

Flowers, though.  He wondered how Alec would react.

It was definitely something worth considering.

He started small.  A few rose petals scattered on the bed.  Alec paused for a moment before grinning and throwing Magnus down on top of them.  So, a good reaction but not really what he had been hoping for. 

Not that he was complaining about what he got mind you.

Next was a single red rose on their way to dinner one night.  "For you, darling," Magnus said as he handed it over. 

This time, Alec was more baffled than anything else.  "Why?"

"Because a red rose is symbolic of love and that's how I'm feeling right now.  How I always feel when I am with you." Magnus hadn't meant to make some grand speech but the words flowed as soon as Alec asked the question.  His husband smiled and kissed him and kept the rose close for the rest of the night, so Magnus thought he might be onto something. Though, maybe it was his words that Alec reacted to more than the rose itself?

He would need to study further.

While Alec had already taken on the mantle of immortality by the time they were married, Magnus felt grateful for it every day.  When a mundane he'd known for years passed away, Magnus's heart broke for another friend lost to the one place he couldn't follow.  And in his melancholy, a thought hit him. He would never lose Alexander. His Alec would always be there, a constant in the ever-changing world they lived in.  

Overcome with his gratitude and love, Magnus sent a dozen daffodils to Alec's office, one of two places his magic could access within the Institute without him being right there.  When he got the amused call a few minutes later, Magnus should have realized an accompanying note would have gone a long way. 

"Babe, is there a reason there's a pile of yellow flowers on my desk?" Alec's laughing voice carried over the phone and Magnus smiled for the first time since he heard the news.  

He shook his head, despite Alec not being able to see him do it.  "I was thinking about forever and how that is what we have now. Daffodils represent eternal life so, I sort of sent them without thinking about it."

"Is everything okay?"  Alec's concern was always first and foremost for Magnus and he didn't know if he would ever get used to it.  

He chuckled sadly.  "Yes, Alexander. I mean, not entirely but it has nothing to do with the two of us.  A friend passed away this morning and perhaps I am a little maudlin today."

"Do you need me to come home?"

"No, darling.  I'll be fine. Would you mind staying in tonight, though?  I'm not feeling much like going out."

Alec easily agreed to that and when they hung up, Magnus already felt better.  When his husband got home that night, daffodils in hand, he placed the flowers where they could be seen from most of the living area.  "I want to be able to see them and think about forever with you." Alec pulled Magnus into an embrace on the couch where they spent the evening, Magnus telling Alec about the friend he’d lost.  

Magnus felt certain, after that night, that Alec was indeed a "flower man".

For the next several weeks, Magnus brought flowers to Alec when he got home from work late.  He had flowers delivered to the Institute, much to the confusion of the poor mundane delivery man.  He decorated their home in flowers and even wore one on his lapel for a date in Prague. Magnus never explained why he was showering the love of his life in flowers, and Alec never questioned it, just grinned that bemused smile he had whenever Magnus did something he didn’t understand.

Alec’s smile was reward enough so Magnus continued to shower him with blossoms every chance he got.  It wasn’t long before Magnus was sending calla lilies to Isabelle, gladiolus to Jace, yellow tulips to Clary.  When Raphael and Simon celebrated their one year anniversary, Magnus sent them a potted jasmine plant, one that would bloom at night for them both to appreciate. It became a thing for him and Magnus hardly even thought about it.  

Months later, when everyone became used to Magnus’s new little quirk, Magnus was surprised when he returned home to find a bouquet of sunflowers lying on the table in the living room.  Picking up the massive blossoms, he admired their beauty while wondering where they came from. They weren’t something he conjured so who brought them?

“Oh, you’re home early,” Alec said, smiling as he stepped into the room with a glass of wine in each hand.  “And you found your flowers.”

“My flowers?” Magnus asked, staring at the flowers once more. 

Alec set the wine down and stepped closer, pressing a kiss to his lips.  “Yes, for you. You seem to really love flowers these days so I thought you might like some of your own.”  Yet again, his beautiful love managed to surprise him and take his breath away. 

Finding his mental balance a moment later, Magnus asked, “But why sunflowers?” only to be greeted with that blush he seemed to always elicit in Alec. 

“Because you are the brightest part of my day.  And because they mean adoration and longevity. And I will adore you forever, so that seemed appropriate.  Plus, look at them. You have to smile when you look at sunflowers, and I wanted to make you smile.”

Magnus set the flowers beside the wine in order to pull Alec into a kiss.  “Darling, you make me smile every single day, with flowers or without,” he assured him when they broke apart.  “But I love them, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”  Alec smiled that cheeky grin he only got around Magnus and something settled deep in his chest as he realized he had his answer.  

Alec was most certainly a flower man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's my thing now, here are the meanings (which will explain why I chose them)
> 
> Red Rose - Love, longing, desire  
> Daffodils - Joy, happiness, eternal life  
> Calla Lilies - Magnificence and beauty  
> Gladiolus - Strength of character, honor,   
> Yellow Tulips - Cheerful thoughts, hope, friendship  
> Jasmine - Love and romance, bloom at night  
> Sunflowers - Adoration, dedicated love


	3. Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus's grand plans are thrown off when Alec poses an important question. Does he throw his plan out the window or let Alec wait just a little while longer for his answer? Magnus isn't sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this is the Day 4 prompt but I am writing it today for reasons. Reasons I hope will become apparent tomorrow.

“What do you think about me moving in here?  Then I would always be able to come home to you.”  

Alec’s words caught him off guard.  Not because Magnus didn’t want Alec to move in - far from it - but because he’d been building up to asking him and had a grand plan in place.  Leave it to his beautiful boyfriend to upend all of Magnus’s plans with his blunt, heartfelt manner.

But Magnus wanted to be the one to ask.  He’d planned it all out and while he knew it wasn’t a marriage proposal, after living his entire life never sharing his home with someone he loved, it was about as close as he had ever gotten.  And he wanted to give that to Alec.

The heartbroken look on Alec’s face when Magnus told him that was a conversation for later nearly had him changing his mind and accepting on the spot.  “Not a no, darling, I promise,” Magnus said, trying to soothe it over. “Just...can I give you an answer tonight?” He couldn’t stand to see Alec suffer for any reason, let alone something he did.  So he hoped that would at least soothe his boyfriend’s concern and sadness that Magnus said no.

Not no.  

Just, not yet.

Alec’s brow furrowed but the sadness was gone, replaced by a sort of bemused confusion Magnus knew his Alec often had around him.  So, when Alec kissed his cheek and hurried out the door, Magnus chuckled to himself, hoping that what he was making Alec wait for would be worth it.

With only a few hours to put the plan into motion, Magnus got to work.  First, he redecorated, wanting a new look for the loft when it became theirs instead of just his.  The new look was fairly similar to the old one but with a few pieces here and there that reminded him of Alec.  It wouldn’t be drastic enough to throw Alec off but enough to show that Magnus wanted the place to reflect the both of them, not just him.  He would change them later if it turned out Alec didn't like them but Magnus believed in his own abilities when it came to interior design.

Next came dinner.  Magnus planned on making dinner for them, wanting to make it more special than if he just summoned all their favorite things from around the world.  Both Alec and Magnus enjoyed their impromptu trips around the world for whatever food sounds good that day, but this was about home and it only seemed right to make something there.

Even with the use of his magic, dinner took a while to make.  Everything had to be perfect, so when he placed the last plates on the table a few hours before Alec was supposed to arrive, Magnus thought he'd accomplished just that.  And his magic would keep everything safe and perfect until Alec got home.

But that was still hours away.  And Magnus didn’t want to wait any longer.  Particularly when he knew Alec was waiting for an answer as well.  Maybe in his haste to make a grand gesture, he’d forgotten what this was actually about.

So, he texted Izzy.

_{text} Isabelle, is your brother busy right now?  As in, would he mind a visitor?_

He smiled at the response he received.  Izzy was one of their greatest supporters and Magnus would always be thankful for her and her undying love for the man of his dreams.

_{text} He's here but stressed.  I’m not sure what is going on but he seems intent on focusing on work instead of whatever else is on his mind._

Oh.  

So Alec was an anxious as he was.  That was the only explanation because he knew that with the Shadow World as quiet as it had been lately, there was no way reports or meetings were causing Alec any source of unease.

Magnus hadn't realized how much they both wanted this.

_{text} Thank you, Isabelle.  I will take care of it._

But how?  That was the real question and one Magnus didn't have an answer to. He didn’t want to ruin the surprise but he knew at this point, it might be better to just get it over with.  They could still celebrate at home afterward.

So, in the end, Magnus took a page out of Alec's book and decided to be as direct as possible.  His magic was keeping everything in stasis so Magnus knew what he needed to do. Even if he wanted to do something more elaborate, they both deserved an answer.  

One that would hopefully lead to all kinds of celebrations that night.

He portaled just outside the Institute and then let himself in, ignoring the pointed looks from the Shadowhunters who hadn't quite accepted his relationship with Alec yet.  There were more than either of them would have liked but, their opinions really didn't matter to the two of them. With his head held high, Magnus strolled right past them as he made his way to the Head of Institute's office.  

The door was closed, so he knocked and waited for permission to come in.  Chuckling when Alec yelled, "It's open!" instead of asking who it was, Magnus slipped into the room and closed the door behind him, locking it so they wouldn't be interrupted.  If Alec was looking for distractions, Magnus would be happy to give it to him.

Alec’s eyes went wide momentarily before crinkling at the edges, his smile soft and fond, causing Magnus’s heart to beat in double time, just like it always did.

“I just want to say one thing and then I’ll leave, okay?”  Alec nodded, looking at him in curiosity and expectation. “This morning, when you asked me a certain question, I know the answer I gave you was not the one you wanted.  And I wanted to give you an explanation. You deserve that.”

Alec sighed and shook his head.  “You don’t need to Magnus. I know you had your reasons and I’m willing to wait for as long as you need.”

“That’s the thing, darling.  I don’t want to wait. It was a brilliant idea and I didn’t react in the right way.  I had this whole thing planned out. There’s dinner at home but I realized how much I just wanted to say yes so I suppose some plans are worth skipping.”  

Magnus held out his hand and a small box appeared in it.  “This is for you, Alexander. I know you technically asked me, but it seemed ceremonial if nothing else.”

His boyfriend looked from the box to Magnus and back again.  It was bigger than a ring box, so Magnus hoped he understood that it wasn’t that kind of proposal.  But there wasn’t much else that could fit in a box that small. Alec opened it and his mouth dropped open.  Smiling at him, Magnus said, “I was planning on asking you tonight but you beat me to it. I should have let go of my plan and accepted right then and there.  Maybe we could have spent the day enjoying our home together. But, just so we are completely clear, it would be the greatest honor of my life so far if you would move in with me.”

Alec pulled the key from the box, holding it between his fingers and staring in absolute awe.  “You have to understand that it’s mostly symbolic. The wards are what let you in, not the key, but it’s hard to put a ward in the box.  And technically that key does go to my loft.” He paused. “Our loft. If you will have it.”

Silence hung between them and Magnus worried briefly that he had made Alec wait too long and now his boyfriend was going to make him wait as well.  But when his eyes met Alec’s, Magnus knew. It wasn’t annoyance that was holding Alec back but emotion.

Alec moved around the desk in the blink of an eye.  “You really want me to move in? I thought you... Well, I don’t know what I thought.”

“Of course I do, my love.  And I should have made that clearer this morning.  So here I am, saying I would love for you to move in.  If you want.” Magnus laid it all on the line, hoping it was enough.

Magnus didn’t know what he expected Alec’s answer would be.  He hoped Alec would just say yes and not tease him mercilessly about the fact that technically Alec asked first.  Though, he would definitely have deserved that. It turned out that Alec’s answer wasn’t anything Magnus thought it would be.  It was even better. He didn’t say anything, simply stared for several moments until Magnus started to shift from foot to foot with unease.  But Alec soothed his anxiety, taking Magnus’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply. Magnus caught on quickly, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist and pulling him closer.  

They lost themselves in one another, moving apart only when they need to breathe became too much to ignore.  “You said there was dinner at home?” Alec asked, voice sounding as wrecked Magnus felt. “Can we go home?”

Without another word, Magnus nodded and offered his hand to Alec.  He smiled when the cool metal of the key was pressed between their two palms.  With little style, he opened a portal to the loft.

Their loft.

Their home.  

Magnus liked the sound of that.


	4. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too hot in New York to do anything, so Magnus and Alec find the one place in the city to enjoy the sun while staying cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #Shadowship day! I figured this was a better one for the Shadow Ship. Enjoy!

Sometimes Magnus forgot just how hot it could get in New York.  In the summer, sure, it was expected, but that was true anywhere.  A random heat wave in the fall, however, while not uncommon, almost always took him by surprise.  With no clients, he had nothing to do but sit around the loft feeling overheated and miserable. 

And Alexander wasn’t there with him.  It couldn’t get much worse than that.

On the other side of the city, Alec sat in his office, wishing he could find a way to cool down his office.  While lovely in the winter, right now it was far too hot to get anything done. Windows opened or closed, it made no difference.  With the heat so uncomfortable, Alec couldn’t focus on any of the paperwork he was supposed to be doing. And it’s not like the Clave would understand.  It was probably cool and perfectly autumn-like in Idris right now.

In the past, Alec would have pushed through, ignoring any discomfort he was feeling to do his duty.  But none of these papers were actually vital. The world wouldn’t end and the Clave wouldn’t collapse if he took a few hours for himself.  Because no matter how hot it was at home, at least he would be with Magnus and being near his husband always made things better. 

_ [text] Magnus, can I have a portal home?  I don’t want to be here anymore. _

_ [text] I can’t get anything done.  I’m too hot. _

Magnus replied almost instantly and Alec rolled his eyes fondly at the messages.

_ [text] Hot Damn.  _

_ [text] It’s hot here too but it will be more bearable with you. _

The portal opened a moment later and Alec didn’t hesitate to walk through.  His father would have had a fit, him walking into an unknown portal. Just because he asked for one from Magnus didn’t mean it was his husband’s doing.  But Alec recognized Magnus’s magic anywhere and knew that Magnus would never lead him into any harm.

Stepping out the other side, Alec blinked at the bright sun, having expected to end up in the living room or bedroom, not out on the patio.  He wasn’t complaining, though, when he turned to see Magnus lounging on one of the chairs, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. His skin was flushed from the sun and shining slightly with sweat and Alec’s mouth watered at the sight.

“Not much cooler here, darling,” Magnus said as soon as the portal closed behind him.  

Alec stared at him for a moment, a smirk spreading across his face.  “No, I think it’s much hotter here, actually.”

Peeking out at him from over his sunglasses, Magnus rolled his eyes.  “That was terrible, Alexander.” He smirked as well. “I approve. I bet your parabatai thinks I’m a bad influence.”

“Actually both Izzy and Jace told me it’s about time I relaxed and lived a little.”  Alec bent to kiss his husband’s lips and would have happily continued it despite the heat if Magnus didn’t push him away.

He shook his head.  “Too hot, Alexander.  Not that I don’t love you but...”

Alec couldn't blame him, even if he was disappointed.  Instead, he threw himself down on the other chair next to Magnus.  “It was too hot to work at the Institute. Did you have any plans for the day?”

“Can’t say that I did.  Though, now that you are here, I do have an idea.  Up for a little adventure, darling?”

Magnus gave no clue as to what he might have in mind but he’d never steered Alec wrong before and if they were too hot to be intimate right now, then he was happy to follow along on whatever crazy plan his husband had.  “Of course. Am I dressed for it or should I change?” He was still dressed for work, which wasn’t helping his comfort at the moment. But, if Magnus was taking them to some fancy restaurant in a cooler climate, then Alec was probably ready.  If they were staying in the heat, this wasn’t the best of choices. 

“Go change into something for spending the day in the sun.  And sturdy shoes.” Alec frowned but shrugged, well used to Magnus’s sartorial directions by now.  He changed into some shorts and a deep green shirt. He slipped on his trainers and was back in only a few minutes.  “Look at you. Legs for days, darling. I want those wrapped around me tonight.” Magnus bounced his brows at Alec and he laughed.  

“I want that too, but right now, I was promised an adventure and I’m curious what you have in mind.”  Before Magnus, Alec liked everything to stay the same. Having the unexpected made him anxious and uncomfortable.  It was one of many reasons why he hated it so much when Clary showed up in their lives. 

But Magnus showed him the joy of spontaneity, of experiencing new things and seeing new places.  And that sometimes -  _ sometimes  _ \- giving up control could be a good thing.  

While he’d been changing, Magnus put a shirt on as well, much to Alec’s dismay.  It seemed a shame to cover up the most gorgeous body he’d ever seen. Something of his disappointment must have shown on his face because Magnus laughed.  “Don’t worry, darling. Once we get where we are going, I’ll take it off again.”

Alec intended to hold him to that promise.  With that in mind, he watched as his husband opened a portal and offered him a hand.  Alec took the hand and stepped through with Magnus, not sure where they were going but knowing he would enjoy it.  

The first thing he noticed when they stepped out the other side was that the ground was moving.  A moment later, he realized that wasn’t entirely true. The  _ floor _ was moving, because they were on a boat.  Looking around, Alec recognized the New York skyline, so they hadn’t gone far but for some reason, Magnus portalled them directly onto a sailboat.  

The sun still shone down on them, the rays oppressive in their brightness, but the cool breeze from the water took some of the edge off from what had been nearly intolerable at both the Institute and the loft.  

“Have you ever been sailing before?” Magnus asked, pulling off his shirt and settling into one of the chairs on the deck.  “I don’t go very often but there was a time in my life where I spent good portions of time on boats.”

Alec shed his own shirt and sat down next to Magnus.  “Was that in the time before you invented portals and planes weren’t around yet?” Alec teased, reaching over to take Magnus’s hand.  “I suppose you would have had to get around somehow.”

“When did you get so cheeky?” Magnus asked with a laugh.  “But yes, I did a lot of travel via ship back before I invented the portal.  If I’m being honest, it was one of my main motivations for developing the portal.  Being on the water for a few hours is relaxing and romantic. Being on the water for weeks on end is exhausting and a waste of time.  And when you have all the time in the world, that is saying something.”

It was strange for Alec to think about just how long Magnus’s life had been before they met.  All the things he saw and experienced, things that almost no one else in the world would even remember now.  And with all that experience and life, he still chose Alec as the one he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with.

“Do you think it will be the same for us someday?  We’ll look back at cars as quaint yet annoying? That we’ll have some new form of transportation that we can’t even fathom now, and then cars will be something fun and adventurous for us instead?”

“Absolutely,” Magnus said, closing his eyes as the breeze picked up, moving the boat along the water of New York harbor.  “For all we know, portals will even be obsolete. The world changes so fast, Alexander, and we’re going to see so much of it.”  

Alec didn’t have a full grasp on immortality yet.  He was barely thirty. He hadn’t experienced one lifetime yet, let alone several.  But he knew whatever they encountered, he would face it head-on with Magnus by his side.  

As they sailed across the harbor, love of his life by his side and the heat of noonday softened to something far more pleasant, Alec looked over at Magnus and smiled brightly.  “Can we still go sailing sometimes?” he asked. 

Magnus’s eyes crinkled around the edges as he grinned back at his husband.  “Of course, Alexander. Any time. Anything for you.”


	5. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec Lightwood has a way with words, even if he doesn't know it.

“You have a way with words, darling,” Magnus murmured as they sat on the balcony of their Paris home, watching the sunset over the city.  Wine flowed through their veins, their minds and smiles soft as they enjoyed a quiet evening away from the bustle of their home in Brooklyn.  

Magnus didn’t notice at first when his husband fell silent, staring at him in confusion. He swirled his wine and listened to the couple below them have an argument over what sounded like bread?  The words were too muffled to make out completely but it was still entertaining as far as he was concerned. 

“Why do you say that?” Alec finally asked, bringing Magnus’s attention back to him.  

Answering Alec’s question with one of his own, Magnus nodded towards where the sun just dipped below the horizon.  “What does that sunset make you think of?”

Brow furrowing, Alec glanced at it and shrugged.  “Honestly, it makes me think of you. Why? What does that have to do with my way with words?”

As it always did when Alec said something like that, Magnus’s heart skipped a beat and he smiled down at his lap before asking, “And why does it make you think of me?”

“Besides being beautiful?” Alec asked.  “It looks like a watercolor painted with blues and pinks and purples streaked across the sky, like the flag you keep in the apothecary.  Looking at it makes me feel warm and happy, like there is something good in this world, despite the fact that we see the very worst most of the time.”  He looked over at Magnus. “I still don’t know what that has to do with anything.”

Magnus bit his lip, heart pounding in his chest and eyes blurry with tears he blinked away.  “You are the most unintentionally romantic person I’ve ever met. You say these things which sound like the truest expressions of love ever stated as if you were commenting on the weather, or the paperwork the Clave sent over for you to do.”

They both fell silent, Magnus thinking of all the other things his husband said to him over the years, things that tore down the walls around his heart far more than any grand gesture ever could.  Alec, however, was thinking over what Magnus said to him just now. How was it romantic to describe the sunset? That was how he saw it. It was a simple fact. So why would it affect Magnus so strongly?

“Have I done it before?  Been unintentionally romantic, as you put it?”  

A soft chuckle bubbled up from deep in Magnus’s chest.  “Darling, you have no idea how often you say something that tilts the axis of my world.  I could give you a dozen examples without even having to consider it.” 

Alec’s attention turned fully to Magnus.  “Can you tell me one?” 

Of course he could.  Those moments were seared in his memory for time immemorial.  But how to pick one. “On our first date,” Magnus said, looking out towards the city below as he was transported back nearly one hundred years.  “When we were talking about relationships and how many we had or didn’t.” He sent a quick smirk to Alec before letting it fall to something soft and nostalgic.  “You were telling me why you never were in a relationship before. Do you remember?”

Alec chuckled, taking Magnus’s hand.  “I do remember that. I still think the fact that you were my first relationship shows that I am the luckiest man on the face of the earth.”

“There you go again.  You don’t even know you do it, do you?”

The sound of the traffic below reached their ears as Alec fell silent, thinking about what he just said and what Magnus replied.  “I don’t ever mean to do it, no. But I’m glad you like it.”

“Darling, I love it.  But that night, when we sat at Hunter’s Moon and tried to decide if this would work or not, you said something to me that I will never forget.  Something that changed everything, not just for me but for us, even if you didn’t realize it.” Squeezing Alec’s hand, he ran his finger over the wedding band that had graced those archer’s fingers for decades.  “You said you always knew you couldn’t have what you wanted. Until I came along. No one had ever said anything like that to me, Alexander. Not in my centuries of life, no one looked at me and saw potential, saw someone they would spend forever with.”  They might say that was what they wanted, but when presented with the reality of the situation, everyone else turned tail and ran. 

Or they were other immortals.  Those ones never wanted to stay. 

“That is their loss, Magnus.”  Looking over at him, Magnus couldn’t imagine that someone loved him as Alec did; whole-heartedly with everything he had.  Even after all these years, it still surprised him. “And my gain. Because I get to have you forever and I will endeavor to make you so happy that you never want to look elsewhere.”

“Why would I ever look at anyone else when I have you?”

“So it seems like I’m not the only one with a way with words.”  

And how could Magnus not lean over and kiss his husband after that?  Their lips met, tasting of the rich wine they’d been sipping since dinner.  Comfortable and familiar, Magnus could write epic poems about the joy being with Alec brought him.  He smiled into the kiss, thinking of just that and the kiss broke when he couldn’t stop grinning. 

“What’s so funny?” Alec asked, his own smile a mirror to Magnus’s.

Magnus shook his head.  “Not funny, darling. Just...you make me so happy and it made me smile.”

The first stars of the evening twinkled overhead and they both looked up at them, silence falling between them once more.  

“You said you had dozens of examples of me being romantic.  Can I hear one more?” Magnus chuckled at how much Alec was enjoying this.  “How about a few more? Like when you saw my eyes for the first time and told me they were beautiful.  That I was beautiful.”

“And I stand by that.  You are gorgeous and your eyes reflect that.  I could look at them all day.”

“Proving my point, Alexander.  How about when you said you couldn’t live without me?  How the two of us always find our way back to each other?”

“And I was right.”

“Or when you said you didn’t care how many people I had been with?”

“And you replied that you didn’t care how many people I hadn’t been with.”

Laughing, Magnus turned to face Alec head on.  “The point is, you are romantic without meaning to be.  At your very core, the things you think and say are more romantic than any poem ever written.  And I can’t get over it because I’ve never met anyone like you before.”

“Magnus, we’ve been married for almost a century.  It might be time to get used to it because I don’t think I’m ever going to change.”

“And I wouldn’t want you to.  I love my poetic husband.”

“I love you too, Magnus.”  

Magnus settled against Alec’s chest, smiling as Alec’s arm wrapped around him, holding him close.  Nothing more was spoken for hours and nothing needed to be. For as good as he was with words, Alec didn’t need to say a thing for Magnus to know just how much he loved him.  

And Alec felt the same way.


	6. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training with Magnus was always a joy to Alec. Even when his husband made things very hard for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pushing to borders of the T rating but I think it's fine.

Holding the staff in his hands, Alec spun it mindlessly while Magnus tied his shoes and tried out his own weapon.  Somewhere along the way, training together became second nature to them both, something they did every day, almost without fail.  Alec liked that it gave him a new opponent to practice with (though at this point he was as familiar with Magnus’s fighting style as he was with Izzy’s and Jace’s and Clary’s).  Magnus liked the exercise, the thrill. And he loved being able to spend time with his Alexander.

“You ready?” Alec called, leaning on the staff and smiling bemusedly at his husband. If Alec didn’t know any better, he would think Magnus was stalling.

Magnus smirked back at him.  “Impatient, Alexander? I don’t know why you are in such a hurry to end up on your back.”  Magnus winked and Alec choked on his own tongue. Leave it to Magnus to leave him breathless before they even began.  

Magnus fought with the same grace he did everything else.  His movements were like water, flowing from one attack to another, never staying in one place  Unlike Shadowhunters who tended to plant themselves in one place and let the attack come to them, Magnus moved forward and back, darting around in moves that would have looked just as appropriate on the dance floor as they did in the training room of the loft.  

Alec deflected Magnus’s first attack, easily batting the staff away then swinging his low to try and knock Magnus off his feet.  His husband jumped straight up then used his own staff to propel himself forward and onto Alec. Alec took the opportunity to fall backward, bringing Magnus with him and rolling over so his husband was pinned underneath him.  

“Oh, if you wanted to straddle me, darling, all you had to do is ask.”

Jumping off him, Alec offered his hand and helped Magnus to his feet.  “Tonight,” he grinned, giving Magnus a quick peck and falling back into a ready stance to go once more.

The next round, they got caught up, evenly matched, stalves pinned against one another.  “For an archer,” Magnus purred, meeting Alec’s eyes as they continued to try and move the other one out of the way, “you certainly know your way around a shaft.”

Alec’s moment of hesitation and surprise caused by Magnus’s words was all his husband needed to spin out of their lock and knock Alec to the mat.  “That was cheating,” he complained, even while grinning. “You can’t flirt with demons! They’re not going to freeze just because you say something sexual.”

“Maybe you are underestimating my powers of seduction,” Magnus grinned which grew even more feral when he heard his husband mumble  _ hardly _ .  “Or, maybe I just like watching you go down.”

The groan from his husband was a reward enough and Magnus offered Alec a hand up.  “All’s fair in love and war, Alexander.” Alec scrambled to his feet and rolled his eyes fondly.  “Maybe you’d like to try something else? Swords maybe?” 

“You think you can handle it?” Alec retorted.  It wasn’t something they’d actually tried so Magnus understood his concern, unnecessary as it might be.

He nodded and a practice blade appeared in his hand, “I think I will manage, darling.  I lived through a time when most men used swords.” 

Alec narrowed his eyes at Magnus.  He knew his husband’s real age at this point, but he hadn’t gotten around to reading up on the time period itself.  Everything he knew about it came from Magnus, which he now realized was a failing on his part as Magnus could have told him anything at all and Alec would have been none the wiser.  But, if Magnus thought he could handle swords, who was Alec to refuse. He’d always wanted to see Magnus fight with one but knew his sensitivity when it came to the eerie red glow the seraph blades gave off when he touched them so Alec never asked.  

If Magnus was offering, Alec was hardly going to say no so he grabbed one of the practice swords from the rack and turned to face his husband, confident in his abilities when it came to this style of fighting.  Though, curiosity was eating at him to see how Magnus was going to do it.

“I love the way you look with a sword in your hands.  Those long fingers wrap around the hilt so nicely.” Even as the words came out of his mouth, Magnus managed to look innocent, something Alec didn’t even realize was possible.

“By the angel, babe.”  Without any preamble, he lunged for Magnus, who parried immediately.  They went back and forth, the wooden weapons’ dull thuds echoing in the space they’d created in the loft for just this.  With all the innuendos, Alec was thankful they were still at home. He loved them but he didn’t love the teasing he would have received if any of his subordinates heard this.

Magnus fought well and Alec was impressed but he made things a lot more difficult on himself than he needed to.  The blade moved back and forth between his hands depending on which side was facing his opponent. His fighting style really lent itself to dual blades like Clary rather than one single sword.  

“Magnus, why don’t you grab another sword.  Might be better for you. Right now you’re making it too hard.”  The moment the words left his mouth, Alec knew. 

He didn’t even have to wait the length of a heartbeat for Magnus to raise his brow and quip, “You make it hard too, darling.”

“Magnus, how do you do it?”  Alec ran a hand through his hair, half-exasperated and half-amused.  “How do you manage to make everything into an innuendo?” 

“It’s a gift, darling,” Magnus replied.  “It’s just a gift.”


	7. Canon Fix-It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary is miserable. Jace is miserable. Izzy is pining. So Malec meddle in things to make sure everyone gets their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter, which my mental health issues were not helping at all. Partly because this fic is mostly set post-canon so I don't have a lot to fix that I haven't already and partly because the fix-its I did manage led to angst. 
> 
> As I told alistoney, all roads led to spatula. 
> 
> So I took a little liberty and here is Malec righting a different kind of canon problem.

“Darling, I love your parabatai like a brother at this point, but I think we both know that he and Biscuit are a disaster waiting to happen.”  

Alec agreed.  He loved Jace.  He’d learned to love Clary.  He wanted them both to be happy.  They were not going to be the ones to make the other happy.  But trying to get through to either of them was virtually impossible.

“I know this and you know this but Clary and Jace, they don’t see it that way.  I don’t know if it is the extra angel blood that makes them both stubborn or if it is just something they have in common.”  

The on again, off again thing the two of them had going was off again once more.  Jace was dealing with it by being more reckless than usual and Clary? Clary was dealing by staring longingly at Isabelle.  It was all so common at this point, Magnus and Alec thought they could probably set a clock to it.

But Alec wondered what was there to be done?  What could the two of them do to stop the ridiculous cycle Clary and Jace always found themselves in?  And what could they do to help Clary and Izzy get past the staring and pining that they did every time Clary found herself single again?

“I think your sister and Biscuit need a little push, don’t you?”  Magnus asked, reading Alec’s mind as he tended to do. “What if we did something to help those two get together?  Then your brother could get some help and not feel guilty about leaving Clary alone.”

Alec loved the idea but couldn’t figure out how that would even happen.  “You would have to plan this, Magnus. I’m still not entirely sure how I ended up with you loving me.  I don’t think I would be able to repeat for anyone else.”

“Nonsense, darling.  You were wonderful and I know you could help anyone you wanted.  But I think our role would be pretty small here. You invite Isabelle to dinner.  I’ll invite Biscuit. Neither of us will show and the two of them will be there together.  After that, it will be up to them.”

It was a good plan.  Both Clary and Izzy were more confident when it came to social situations than Alec, so they would get past any awkwardness quickly.  And then maybe everyone could finally be happy.

“Alright.  Tell me when and where and I will call Izzy to make plans.”  Magnus had it already planned out - which came as no surprise to Alec - and he told him the details of the reservation and left Alec to deal with his sister while he went to call Clary.

* * *

 

“Hey, Iz!” Alec said the moment his sister answered the phone.

The bustle of the Institute could be heard through the phone and Alec felt a moment of regret for interrupting her at work.  “Big brother! Great timing! I needed a break. Valerie broke yet another blade and if I have to fix one more, I’m going to break on over their heads.”

He chuckled, able to picture the expression on Izzy’s face without any issue.  “Well, don’t hurt them too much. I don’t want to have to do any missions this week.  Actually, that’s part of the reason I’m calling.”

“Oh?”

“I have the next few days off but Magnus has a client tomorrow so I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?  We don’t get a lot of time to hang out anymore and this would be the perfect time if you are interested.”

Izzy laughed, a bright clear sound that once was one of the few sources of joy in his life.  “If I’m interested? Of course, I am. Just send me the place and I’ll see you there.”

They chatted for a few more minutes and as Izzy repeatedly talked about how excited she was for their lunch, Alec felt a little guilty.  He’d meet her for lunch the next day, just the two of them. They really hadn’t seen enough of each other lately. And hopefully, she would have a good story to tell of her afternoon with Clary.

The angel knew Izzy need some happiness in her life.

* * *

 

“Biscuit!  How are things?” Magnus smiled at his phone.  While Clary didn’t remember all the times they’d spent together as she grew up, he held them as some of his most cherished memories.  With the chaos surrounding the Shadow World, they didn’t have a lot of time to catch up since she came barrelling back into his life.

He heard her smile in her words.  “I’m good, Magnus. Everything okay?”  Alright, he probably deserved that since whenever he called them or they called him, the world was ending lately.  

“Everything’s fine.  I was actually wondering if you’d like to meet for lunch tomorrow?  I have reservations but it seems Alexander has other plans. And we really deserve a day out, don’t you think?”

Clary sighed and he hoped she wasn’t going to turn him down.  “You have no idea how much I need that,” she said a moment later.  “Between everything in the Institute and with Jace, I would _love_ to spend some time away from it all.  Where should I meet you?”

Magnus felt a pang of guilt and vowed the next day he really would take her out and listen to her every woe.  He knew well enough just how stressful life could be and if he could provide some solace to the people he loved then he would do just that.

“I’ll send you the address,” he promised.  “I’m looking forward to this. It will be wonderful.”

He only hoped she wouldn’t be too upset when he wasn’t the one who showed up for the meal.

* * *

 

The next day, a few minutes before they were due to meet their respective friends, Magnus and Alec huddled at a small table at the back of the restaurant.  Magnus threw a glamour over them so no one would see them when walking in so they could make sure Clary and Izzy found each other and it went well. If it didn’t, they had an alternate plan in place for the day.

Izzy arrived first, escorted to the table.  Her eyes were wide as she took in the place, far fancier than anything Alec would normally choose but they both hoped she would write it off as Magnus’s influence.  The candlelit table with red rose centerpiece might have been overkill but everyone else had it too so, again, they hoped it wouldn’t raise too many suspicions.

Clary was escorted to the table a few minutes later and both Alec and Magnus watched with bated breath.  Clary froze when she realized it wasn’t Magnus at the table and Izzy looked up in shock when she saw Clary instead of Alec.  “I...” Clary started to say when both of their phones went off.

_[text] TALK TO HER_

Izzy received her message from Alec while Clary received hers from Magnus.  They both chuckled and Clary took her seat. Magnus and Alec were both too far away to hear what was being said, but the words weren’t important.  What was important were the warm smiles Izzy gave Clary, the blush that colored Clary’s cheeks. And when they reached across the table and linked their fingers, Magnus and Alec mirrored the action.  “I think we were successful, don’t you?”

“Absolutely, darling.”

They slipped out the back of the restaurant, leaving Clary and Izzy to their own devices, knowing the two of them would be just fine from here on out.

And the next day when they each phoned to arrange an actual lunch, the result was the first of many, _many_ double dates the four of them went on over the decades to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Jace gets the happy ending he deserves too. He gets help with his mental health, finds happiness in himself and eventually settles down with Lydia to have the blondest babies the world has ever seen. 
> 
> Okay, maybe I took a few liberties with that last part.


	8. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus isn't jealous of the amount of time Alec spends with their pet. 
> 
> Except he totally is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you haven't read my fic [Hey Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465008) this might not make as much sense. But it should still be manageable.

The day Alec met Baby would rank as one of the top five strangest days of his life, high even than the wedding that never was.  Nothing prepares you for meeting an immortal, fire-breathing cobra. And when said-cobra is on the head of the man that you want to date, it only makes things stranger.  

Alec didn’t think anyone could blame him from literally running away from the situation.  Anyone else would have done the same. (He found out later Simon tried to as well but she cornered him and he only  _ barely escaped _ because he encantoed her.  Alec didn’t really know if he believed that or not.  Simon was prone to exaggeration.)

But, now, decades later, Baby had become as much a part of the family to Alec as any of the kids they’d adopted or the numerous cats that passed in and out of their lives.  He loved Baby to the point that Magnus often argued that the snake loved Alec more than him. “You spoil her!! She doesn’t need to mice before dinner. Just boop the snoot and move on.  You don’t need to keep giving her treats.” Both Alec and Baby glared at that and Alec saw in his husband’s eyes the same disease that was probably in his the first day they met. “Okay, yes, I get it now.  It’s creepy when you are both staring at me.”

“I’m just giving her a snack.  She gets hungry having to go so long between meals.”

“She’s a cobra, Alexander!  She doesn’t need three square meals a day like you and I do.”  Baby coiled lovingly around Alec’s arm and Alec heard his husband huff in annoyance.

At first, Alec thought Magnus was upset because he was spoiling the snake.  Sure, he gave her a few extra treats now and then. And sometimes he let her ride around on his shoulders while he was doing chores at home.  But it wasn’t really that bad, was it?

The day he realized it was so much more than just that was a quiet day when Alec didn’t expect anything more exciting than a knock at the door telling them their dinner had arrived.  The sun shone through the windows and he fell asleep, warm and comfortable on the couch, as he’d done a hundred times before. Alec learned to love these days, to appreciate the value of laying around doing nothing from time to time.  Magnus was out with an emergency client so a short nap to pass the time wasn’t a terrible idea, he thought to himself as he drifted off. 

A long and pitiful, “Whhhhyyyy?” woke him from his slumber.  The sun still shone high above the city so Alec knew not much time had passed but still, it was enough for Magnus to return home without him noticing.

“Bad time with the client?” Alec asked, mumbling a little as he fought against the sleep still trying to pull him under. 

“Yes!  No! I mean, they weren’t terrible but I didn't want to be there.  That’s not the problem.” Finally, Alec managed to blink his eyes open, trying to figure out what it was his husband was even talking about.  Was Magnus actually not making sense or was it Alec’s sleep-riddled brain that was muddling everything?

He raised a brow, “So what is the problem?  Did I forget to do something?” Panic was starting to settle in his chest at the thought that Alec needed something from him and he racked his mind for anything he might have forgotten. 

“I want to lay down but  _ she’s _ there.”  

She?  What was Magnus talking about?  Alec looked down at his chest where his husband was pointing and smiled when he saw Baby curled up on him.  “She must have gotten tired too. What’s the matter?”

“The matter is that every time I want attention from you, Baby is there first.  I just want to cuddle my husband and maybe go to bed early. I don’t want to have to wait for you to decide that you’re finally done lavishing her with attention before I get any myself.  She knows what she’s doing. I made her. Of course she is going to love you as much as I do. But I’m your husband, not the snake, and I just want some time without having to fight for it.”

Suddenly, it all made sense.  Magnus’s complaining about his own pet.  Magnus was jealous.

The thought would have been hilarious if he didn’t feel awful.  How long had Magnus been feeling that way and how had Alec not noticed it yet. 

Sitting up, Alec caught Baby as she fell from his chest into his arms and placed her down on the still warm couch, where she could get plenty of sunshine while he was otherwise engaged.  “I’m sorry,” he said, giving Magnus an apologetic smile. “I thought you were worried about me making her fat. I didn’t realize that you were upset about all the time I was spending with her.”  Stepping closer, Alec pulled his husband into his arms. “There is no one else I want to spend my time with Magnus. You are the love of my life, full stop. No one will ever come between us, not even Baby.”

The snake hissed lightly and they both turned to glare at her.  Magnus rolled his eyes at the overly dramatic cobra. “Enough from you.  You had him all afternoon. Now it’s my turn.”

Alec chuckled as Magnus pulled him out onto the veranda, the two of them collapsing onto their favorite couch to enjoy the last hours of the day together. “Were you really jealous of Baby?”

“Maybe a little.  You have been spending a lot of time with her lately.”  

“I think she’s lonely.  Maybe we should get her a friend.”  It wasn’t the first time Alec thought such a thing but generally, he dismissed the idea immediately. 

“Alexander, are you suggesting we get another fire-breathing immortal cobra to keep our current fire-breathing immortal cobra company so we can have more time together?”

Alec shrugged.  “Yes, I guess I am.”

Obviously delighted, Magnus started to get up.  “Darling, every time I think you couldn’t get any more perfect, you surprise me once more.  She was difficult to make so I should get to work immediately. It will take several days, after all.”

“Then a few hours won’t make much of a difference,” Alec explained, pulling Magnus close.  “Stay here with me. I’ve missed my husband as well.”

Curled on the veranda, they watched the sun set over New York.  They could wait a day or two before Magnus made another cobra. They had all the time in the world.


	9. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, the view was spectacular. But nothing compared to his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Ch 4 and the talk of future transportation. Hello, foreshadowing!

As the last people finished boarding the ship, Magnus and Alec made their way through the crowds to their cabin; the nicest one on the ship, of course.  The crew promised their things would be brought up to their rooms once they got underway but once inside, Magnus snapped his fingers to bring the important things to them immediately.

With several rooms, all lined with large picture windows, Alec expected the view would be spectacular once they left port.  “I can’t believe we’re finally doing this,” he muttered, staring down at the last few people trying to make their way on board.  “We’ve talked about it for so long and now, here we are.”

“There’s nothing keeping us here.  Madzie, Cat, and Max all moved away decades ago.  It was really only nostalgia that made us stay as long as we did.”  Their entire married lives had been spent in New York. Sure they had other houses but they always returned home.  And now, they were moving away, possibly for good. It was bittersweet but they were both ready now, for whatever the next stage of life might bring.  

The engines started up, a low hum in the background, and slowly the ship left port.  Alec went to the window and watched as the city he loved - the one where he grew up, fell in love, raised his family - faded away until all that remained was a tiny prick of light in the distance.  

Magnus’s arms wrapped around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder. “Would you look at that, darling?” he whispered warm breath on his ear causing Alec to shudder in his husband’s arms.  

“I know.  It looks so small, so insignificant from here, doesn’t it?”

“Not New York, Alexander.  That.” Magnus pointed up, away from the city and Alec’s breath caught in his throat.  They’d left the atmosphere, flying away from the only home, the only planet he’d ever known.  After a thousand years, they both decided it was finally time. People had been living in other parts of the universe for the better part of a century.  There was nothing spectacular about it, really. But nothing could have prepared Alec for the sight that greeted them as the ship reached its cruising speed, heading out of their solar system.  

On Earth, they’d gone stargazing a number of times.  Laying out in an open field, far from the lights of any city or town, they’d stare up at the sky for hours, talking about everything and anything.   But no sight on Earth compared to the view from their window now. The stars surrounded them, some large and some small, all of them brilliant in their light and intensity.  It was like nothing he’d ever seen and Alec wondered why they waited so long to do this.

He didn’t even notice the tears sliding down his cheeks until Magnus brushed one of them away.  “What’s wrong, Alexander? We can always go back.” 

“I don’t want to go back,” Alec promised.  He turned in Magnus’s arms, pulling him close.  “I’m overwhelmed, I guess? I don’t know how o explain it.  Yes, I’m sad to leave New York, but look at this, Magnus. Growing up, I never expected to experience anything like this.  You’ve opened my eyes and my world to so much and after a thousand years, I’m still as in love with you now as I was then.”

“You’re getting sappy in your old age, Alexander,” Magnus said, voice laughing and light.  Alec looked at his husband, a man he’d loved for a millennium and would love for many more, and thanked whatever deity it was that brought Magnus into his life.  Their lips met again, gentle and loving and when they pulled back, Alec realized he no longer cared about the stars outside. He had something so much more beautiful and precious right here next to him.  

Everyone else could have the stars.  Alec had Magnus.


	10. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There aren't enough holidays for Magnus and Alec to celebrate their love for one another, so they have no choice but to make a few of their own.

It started off as a joke between them.  On October tenth, Magnus walked into Alec’s office and asked, “Darling, didn’t you know it was ‘Take Your Husband Out for Sushi Day’?  I’m only following the dictates of the holiday.” Alec smiled at Magnus’s attempt to get him to step away from his desk for a few hours for an impromptu trip to Tokyo for dinner.  

“I see.  So, shouldn’t I be taking you out for sushi, too?  How does this work? I pay for yours and you pay for mine, even though we have the same bank account?”  Alec already knew he was going to say yes. Magnus knew he was going to say yes as well. But it was more fun to tease Magnus about his poor attempt at logic.  

“I think it would be more in the spirit of things if we just went together.  Who pays is irrelevant.” After a couple more minutes of banter, Alec stood and pulled his coat on, taking Magnus’s hand.  “Alright, then, husband. Take me out for sushi. Who are we to ignore such an important holiday?” It wasn’t like Alec would ever regret any time spent with Magnus and what was the Clave going to do if the reports were a few hours later than he promised?  Fire him? He’d like to see them try.

The next time Magnus tried that tactic, they’d been sitting on the balcony of their home in Singapore, sipping drinks and enjoying a moment of quiet before going out for the night.  “Did you know today, March nineteenth is ‘Let Your Husband Dress You Up to Go Out Dancing Day’?” The mischevious glint in his eyes was one Alec knew well but he also saw the great flaw in Magnus’s holiday and so he also knew the same look was reflected in his own.  

“Is that so?  Then I have the perfect thing for you to wear.”  He saw the look of understanding pass over Magnus’s face but Magnus always liked the way he dressed.  Sure, it wasn’t flashy or attention-grabbing like Magnus’s but it suited Alec well and that was all Magnus could ask for.  But he’d said a number of times that he would like to see Alec in a low-cut shirt so this was probably his opportunity. Alec grinned triumphantly as Magnus nodded and steeled his shoulders, ready to accept whatever outfit Alec put him in.

The outfit Magnus chose for Alec really did suit him, with the deep green of the shirt bringing out his eyes and the silver threads running through it matching the platinum ring on his finger.  Alec could admit he looked good, even if he much preferred the clothes on his husband. 

It seemed Magnus felt the same way because he kept tugging on the arms of the leather jacket Alec dressed him in.  While Magnus might not have liked the look on himself, Alec couldn’t believe how hot his husband looked. 

Needless to say, they didn’t make it out of the house that night and the clothes only stayed on for a few minutes at most.

Two years later, Alec stared at the form in front of him, trying to decide if it was what he really wanted.  While he knew this was something he should have discussed first with Magnus, he wanted it to be a surprise. He couldn’t imagine Magnus would be upset with him.   Not for this.

He sent it off as a fire message and grabbed his things as he left his office to head for home.  While he knew he could call Magnus for a portal or ask Clary for one if she was in the building, he thought the walk home would do him some good.  It would also give them time to reply to him before he told Magnus what was going on.

The return message arrived just as he was climbing the stairs to the loft and he smiled at the words.  It was the answer he was looking for and Alec took the last few steps three at a time before bursting into the loft with a huge grin on his face.  August seventh would forever be a holiday as far as he was concerned. 

“Someone’s happy,” Magnus said with a laugh, meeting Alec in the entry with a kiss.  “Good day?”

“Yep.”  Alec dropped his things by the door and pulled Magnus into an embrace.  “Hey, babe. Did you know today was a holiday?”

“Is that so?”  Magnus’s words were laced with amusement and curiosity.  

Alec smiled back at him, nerves starting to churn in his stomach at the thought that maybe this wasn’t the best way to do it.  But there was no turning back now so he took a deep breath and said, “Yes, its Quit Your Job As Head of the Institute so You Can Travel with Your Husband Day.”

He watched as Magnus processed his words, emotions flickering across his face one after another.  Finally, he settled on what Alec could only describe as disbelief. “Alexander, are you sure? I don’t want you to give up your career for me.”

Laughing, Alec shook his head.  “One, you retired from being High Warlock several years ago so I don’t know why it would come as a surprise that I want to retire too.  Magnus, I’ve been Head of the Institute for over fifty years. I’ve done a lot in the position and I’m proud of my work. But it’s time to pass it on to someone else.  Shadowhunters were never supposed to be in positions of leadership for so long. So, I’ve made my decision. Jace and Lydia’s daughter has already accepted the position.  And now we can finally travel as much as we wanted.”

The kiss they shared afterward relieved all of Alec’s worries and they left that night for Rio, happy to stay somewhere for as long as they wished, something that hadn’t been possible before. 

Many more years passed and these silly little holidays became something of a tradition.  They weren’t real to anyone but the two of them but for them, it was very real. On the nineteenth of every March, they would dress each other in the most ridiculous outfits they could manage and then have equally as much fun taking them off again.  That first week of August, they would leave for some vacation, wherever they felt like that day to celebrate their freedom. And on the tenth of every October, they went out for sushi wherever they happened to be living at the time. 

The dates were written into their calendar, events to never be missed.  But on a random day in April, with nothing marked on that day to suggest it was anything important, Magnus stared in amazement when his husband walked in with a bouquet of brightly colored flowers.  

“Darling, why do you have the flowers?”  Maybe it was the start of something new? “Is there a holiday that I’m forgetting?”

“As a matter of fact,” Alec purred, stepping forward to hand Magnus his flowers, “there is.  Did you know April twenty-first is ‘Husband Appreciation Day’? And there is no husband who deserves to be appreciated more than you.”

Even after all these years, he still wasn’t used to Alec’s spontaneous type of romance.  “If I’d known we were starting a new holiday today, darling, I would have gotten something for you.”  

Alec’s smile warmed his heart, particularly when he shook his head and said, “No, this one is actually real.  I can’t believe it took me this long to realize it.” 

Magnus would definitely be looking it up later but it really didn’t matter for one small reason.  “Alexander, darling. With you, it’s always Husband Appreciation Day. You treat me like a king every single day.”

“Because you deserve it,” Alec said simply.  “You deserve everything.”

“As do you, Alexander.  As do you.”


	11. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec always liked looking around the apothecary, until the day he found something he didn't like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a sweet fluff piece. Instead, it's this cracky disaster. And I love it.
> 
> Also, alistoney needs to appreciate that this is only 605 words, making this the shortest one yet! I can write short things! See!!

Magnus didn’t think twice about the things that occupied the shelves of his apothecary.  They were all common spell and potion ingredients, things any warlock with even a modicum of power would have on hand.  Sure, a few of his ingredients were more obscure but he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. The demands on him were higher than just your every day warlock. 

He hardly glanced at the shelves while he was working.  He knew where everything was, what he could use each item for.  It was his work and just like Alec knowing where his files were, Magnus knew where to find everything he needed. 

But that didn’t mean his husband of twenty years was as comfortable in the apothecary as Magnus was.  Alec would spend hours in there with him, watching Magnus work and occasionally poking around on the shelves, looking at the various things Magnus needed for his job.  Most of the time, Alec put the items back with no comment, no reaction of any kind. Simple things like herbs and mushrooms hardly required a second glance. But like those fangs Magnus showed him all those years ago (on a day he’d most like to forget), some of the items made Alec’s face contort in often amusing ways.

As it did just a moment ago.  Magnus was trying to get a finicky potion to a place where it was stable enough to leave it alone for even a few minutes when he caught the expression out of the corner of his eyes. The liquid turned from a putrid, swamp green to a sapphire blue and Magnus let out a sigh of relief.  

Walking over to where Alec still stood, staring at a jar in discontent, Magnus asked, “What is worrying you, darling?”

“Magnus, why do you have a raven’s heart in a jar?”  It certainly wasn’t the most attractive thing he had stored in the room but it was small and tucked away and how did Alec even find it anyway?  Magnus didn’t even remember having it until just now.

He chuckled and took the jar off the shelf, looking at it in his hands.  “Raven’s hearts are used in one spell and one spell only. I haven’t had any need for it in years, actually.  The mundane world has caught up with us in this area, I’m afraid.”

“Oh?”  Alec was suddenly far more interested and less unnerved.  “What spell is that?”

Magnus grinned already anticipating the reaction he’d get from his husband.  “Ravens hearts, my darling Alexander, are excellent for crow’s feet.”

In the span of two heartbeats, Alec went from curious to rolling his eyes and groaning.  “Babe, that was awful.”

“It was,” Magnus said, trying not to laugh too hard.  “But still fairly true. It was used in a skin cream that helped slow down aging.  I haven’t made it in years if only because the drug stores can sell something just as effective for a fraction of my price.”  

He went to set the jar back on the shelf when Alec asked, “Why keep it then?  If you don’t need it, can’t we just throw it away?”

“Why, Alexander?  Don’t you like my heart?” he teased.

The eye roll was back but Magnus’s laugh died on his lips when Alec said simply, “I love your heart.  It is my most precious possession.” Magnus wanted to reply when Alec’s lips quirked and he continued, “But that one has got to crow away.”

Magnus was still laughing about his husband’s idiotic pun three days later when he disposed of the jar’s contents.  The things he did for love.


	12. Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling their son he could call whenever he missed Magnus might not have been the best way to deal with Magnus's short trip to a warlock conference. 
> 
> And if he has to hear that song one more time, Magnus might go crazy.

The yearly meeting of High Warlocks was an event that Magnus dreaded.  Partially because warlocks, on account of being immortal, could hold grudges for a pathetically long time.  No sense in rehashing all the old grievances, of which many were directed towards him. If he could skip it, he would but as High Warlock in an area well known for being a hotbed of Shadow World activity, he knew he needed to be there.  

The decision to go wasn’t made any easier by the fact that Max practically begged him to stay that morning.  “Papa! No!! Papa stay!” he’d repeated over and over, tears filling his eyes and spilling down his beautiful blue cheeks.  

His resolve nearly slipped until Alec scooped Max into his arms and held him close.  “Maxie, it will be fine. Papa is only going to be gone a few days and you can call him whenever you need.”  Magnus gave Alec a grateful smile. Somehow his husband always knew what to say to make everything better. 

“I can call?” Max asked, voice steady for the first time since they told him Magnus was leaving.  

“I promise, Blueberry,” Magnus smiled.  “I’ll even put a special ringtone, just for you.”  Magnus made a point of pulling out his phone right then, changing Alec’s entry to  _ Blueberry _ for the trip, to make Max happy and adding the perfect song to play every time he called.  “See, just for you.” He winked at Alec who grinned at him over Max’s shoulder. 

_ That was that _ , Magnus thought to himself when he finished packing and kissed his two favorite guys goodbye.  He opened the portal to Vancouver, where the meeting was taking place and settled into their home there for the few days he’d be away.  (He’d had a few houses before Alec came into his life, but after Alec took the mantle of immortality for himself, they started buying them in every city they loved, so they’d always have a place to stay.) 

Later that night, he grinned when the phone rang with Max’s personal ringtone.  The three of them talked until Max fell asleep and then Magnus and Alec continued to talk for another hour.  He hated being away from them and vowed to return the moment the meeting was done. The phone was nice and all but he wanted to be there in person.  Magnus missed his family and hardly thought he could be blamed for that.

The meeting started like any other.  The bickering started within minutes of them all arriving and while Magnus did his best to remain out of it, he got dragged into more than a few disagreements.  Enjoying a peaceful moment while London and Paris were fighting with one another, a loud song cut through the din, causing every warlock in the place to stop and turn in his direction. 

Max’s ringtone. 

Magnus could have sworn he muted his phone before he got there but it was no matter.  Giving an apologetic smile, he answered the phone as quickly as he could. “Blueberry, now isn’t a good time.  How did you get Daddy’s phone?”

“Daddy took the day off but Uncle Jace is here and they are talking so I got his phone and called you.  You need to come home. It’s been too long.”

Laughing, Magnus let out a soft sigh.  “Max, it has only been fifteen hours. You’re going to be fine.  Go give Daddy back his phone and play some pranks on Uncle Jace until I get back.”  

“Okay, I love you, Papa!  Bye!”

Slipping his own phone back into his pocket, he gave the rest of the High Warlocks a quick smile.  “Kids, what are you going to do, right?”

It took an hour longer but eventually, they got down to the actual business they were there to discuss.  As the High Warlock of Lima was explaining why Magnus’s ban would continue for another year (and why couldn’t they just let that go already?), the instantly recognizable notes of Max’s ringtone interrupted.   _ Well, there’s another year tacked on, I’m sure _ , Magnus thought and turned the phone off.  He could talk to Max in a few minutes. No sense in angering some important allies or giving his enemies any more ammunition against him.  

Of course, having it turned off wasn’t going to stop Max and a minute later, the phone rang again.  Magnus ran from the room, breathless when he answered, “Max? What is the problem?”

“Hi, Papa!”

“Max, is there a problem?”  He was starting to doubt it but he had to ask.  

Max’s laugh was really all the answer he needed but his son still said, “No, Papa!  I miss you!”

“I miss you too, Blueberry, but Papa is in an important meeting and you can’t keep calling me every few minutes.  And if my phone is off it’s for a good reason so please don’t magic it back on.”

“Bu...bu...but I want to talk to you.”  Magnus’s heart broke at the sound of his son’s cracking voice and he could picture the tears that were probably filling his big blue eyes as they spoke.  

“I know, Blueberry, and I’ll call as soon as I am done with the meeting, okay?  I love you.”

“Love you too, Papa.”

Hoping that the talk would be enough to get Max through the end of the day, Magnus sat back down in the room.  He managed to get through his own report before the phone rang once more. 

Every time, he answered it, asked Max not to call until later and then returned to the meeting.  And without fail, Max would call back within the hour (sometimes only minutes later). 

By the end of the first day, most of the other High Warlocks were desperately tired of that song, and Magnus was too, if he was being completely honest.  

When the phone rang just minutes before the meeting was to adjourn for the night, Magnus grabbed his things and left the room immediately.  He’d deal with those warlocks in the morning. Right now he had to deal with the tiny one on the other line. 

“Maxwell Ragnor Lightwood-Bane, what could possibly be the problem this time?” he snapped, knowing it would result in tears but too tired and frustrated to stop the words before they slipped out.

To his surprise, a well-loved baritone chuckled on the other end.  “I suppose that answers my question,” Alec said, amusement coloring his words.  “I was calling to find out if I’d really called you twenty-nine times today. Max?”

“Max,” Magnus agreed.  It felt so good to hear Alec’s voice that an idea came to him almost immediately.  He kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. “Darling, any chance you could take a couple more days off?”

He could hear Alec’s smile when he said “Yes,” obviously knowing what was coming.  

“Wonderful.  There will be a portal in the living room in fifteen minutes.  Pack some bags. We’re having a working holiday weekend in Vancouver.”  If Max called in the next fifteen minutes, Magnus was going to just portal them over without stuff and they could get it once they arrived.  

“It’s been that good, huh?”

“Twenty-nine, Alexander.  Twenty-nine times. I don’t think I could tell you what is happening in the meeting because I’ve spent most of it on the phone with our son.”

“Don’t worry, Magnus.  We’ll see you in a few minutes.  I love you.”

“I love you too.  And darling?”

“Yes?”

“Keep your phone away from our son until you get here, would you?”

Alec’s laugh echoed in his ears and warmed his heart as he returned to their home to get the house ready for the rest of the family.  

They’d been needing a vacation anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the [ringtone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgV1O0X4uXI) so you can all suffer with what has been running through my head all day long, right along with me :)


	13. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Alec feared it was too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from my drabbles, this is the shortest thing I've written in ages. But sometimes I think less is more, and this is definitely one of those times.

Sometimes it felt like a dream. 

Sometimes it felt like his imagination had given him the life he always knew he couldn’t have. 

Sometimes he feared that he would wake up, find himself in a cold room and an empty bed. Alone. So alone. 

He would lay there, eyes closed as he tried to hold onto the feeling, the warmth that loving and being loved so intensely brought to him. Alec wanted to live in that dream forever. 

When he finally steeled himself to open his eyes and face his reality, relief would flood through him once more. There in front of him was the peaceful, sleepy face of the man he loved. Magnus wore his beauty like a shield, and so very few people saw him in such an open state. Face clean of makeup, hair soft and unstyled, pillow creases on his cheeks and utterly relaxed, Alec knew that this couldn’t be a dream because he couldn’t imagine someone as perfect as Magnus.  

Magnus was his dream come true.  

As he woke, Magnus’s eyes would flutter open, golden and unfocused in the hazy morning light.  They darted around the room before falling on Alec’s face, their eyes meeting, and a smile would light up Magnus’s features.  Gentle fingers would dance along Alec’s skin, tracing the lines of his arms, his chest, his face. And when Magnus found what he was looking for, he would lean in and their lips would meet, the kiss soft but life-affirming.  

And it would tell Alec something that words could never convey.  

He was Magnus’s dream come true, as well.


	14. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When face to face with an unusual version of himself, Alec realizing that some things are universal. The love he has for Magnus being one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a weird love for one or both of them being Seelies. I just think it would be interesting so here is Fae!Alec

Walking through the door of the loft each day, Alec never knew what to expect.  With the variety of clients Magnus entertained on a daily basis, he could be walking in on a demon summoning (the Clave didn’t need to know about that...) or a mundane with a medical issue, or just some young Downworlder struggling to fit in.  Whatever the problem, Alec quickly learned to read the situation, about whether his presence would be helpful or not, and then reacted accordingly. 

What he didn’t expect was to walk into the loft and see...himself.  

Sort of.

Brow furrowed, Alec stared at the man on the couch, a man who was quite clearly him.  But without runes. Instead, delicate vines covered his face and neck. His ears were slightly pointed and the slight glow in other Alec’s eyes unsettled him deeply.  

“Darling,” Magnus said, obviously startled by his appearance.  Whatever they were working on, it had captured Magnus’s full attention if he lost track of the time.  “So, this is a little weird, I understand. Alexander, meet Alec. Alec, this is my Alexander.” 

The other Alec stood, his equal height putting them eye to eye in a way that rarely happened with other people.  “A pleasure to meet you,” Seelie Alec said, inclining his head politely. “I have heard much about you. In fact, it is a story of you that brings me here today.”

Magnus gestured for them both to sit.  Sitting next to his husband, Alec took Magnus’s hand as they listened to Seelie Alec’s story.  “As you can tell, I am one of the fair folk, but from a dimension similar to this one but very much separate.  In my universe, I was not born a nephilim as you were, and my Magnus was not born a warlock.” 

Alec turned to look at Magnus, unable to picture his lover as anything but a warlock.  A Magnus without the cat eyes and tingle of magic Alec felt every time they touched. “Apparently,” Magnus said, voice light with mirth, “in Alec’s universe, I am a Shadowhunter.”

He knew he had to look shocked.  He’d never once considered Magnus as a Shadowhunter and while he thought he would look rather hot with a few runes, Alec didn’t want Magnus to be anything other than he was.  “Wait,” he gasped as his mind caught up with Seelie Alec’s words. “You said ‘your Magnus’. You and Magnus are together in that universe too?”

Seelie Alec smiled and nodded.  “There is no universe where both Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood exist where they are not together.”  His smile faded and Alec suspected that this was more the reason the other him was here. “But as one of the fair folk, in love with one of Raziel’s children, you can see what my problem is.  It is one the two of you have fixed, yet my Magnus and I have yet to solve.”

“Immortality,” Alec breathed out.  The thought of a mortal Magnus that might one day leave an immortal Alec was physically painful to him.  He’d always worried about how Magnus would feel when he passed on. The thought of Magnus dying and leaving him behind was unacceptable.  “You want to know how we did it?” 

“Magnus and I would very much like to have what you have, but without a warlock willing to help us, I have taken more extreme measures.  We knew that the two of you had solved the immortality issue, and I hoped your Magnus might be willing to help us to find the happiness you two already share.”

When Magnus turned to look at him, Alec was already nodding.  “Who am I to deny the two of us the happiness we have? Even if they are from another universe.  I think every version of us should have the happiness we do.”

“And yet again you remind me of how much I love you, Alexander.”  Magnus gave him a soft kiss that turned heated before the Seelie version of Alec cleared his throat, bringing them both back to the problem at hand.  “Alright, Alec, we will help you. Maybe someday you can bring your Shadowhunter here to meet us. I would like to see this version of myself and I can already see this one’s mind working as he tried to figure out all the questions he would like to ask.”  

“What?  How many times do I get to see a version of myself from a totally different race?  And how many times do I get a chance to talk to a Shadowhunter from another world, particularly the Shadowhunter version of my husband?  There is so much there, I don’t even know where to start.”

Chuckling, Magnus kissed his cheek.  “How about I leave the two of you to talk while I go get all the supplies?  You shouldn’t need a warlock for this, Alec. Seelie magic is more than strong enough to perform this spell once you have everything.”

Magnus slipped from the room with as much grace as he did everything else, leaving Alec face to face with someone who reminded him more of Meliorn than himself.  (Though he always knew the two of them weren’t that different, deep down). “How old are you?” he asked. Talking to Seelies was often a challenge, but he thought since the Seelie was literally him, it wouldn’t be so bad.  

“Seventy-four.  I am young for my kind but it makes the difference in ages between Magnus and myself more acceptable.”  

Alec frowned.  Despite how long they’d been together, his Magnus would always be centuries older than himself and while it didn’t bother him now, it had caused issues at first.  “How old is your Magnus?”

“He turned twenty-nine this last December.  We both wish for him to become immortal before he turns thirty.  There is no reason for it other than we wish to celebrate his next birthday knowing he might be getting older but he will never age again.”

That he understood.  Alec also became immortal not long before his thirtieth birthday.  While it really didn’t make a difference in the grand scheme of the universe, it felt significant to them.  “Magnus will make sure you have everything you need. You and your Magnus will be together forever.”

Seelie Alec smiled back at him.  “You have no idea how much I appreciate that.  I wish for nothing more than to have him by my side for eternity.”

Magnus returned a few moments later.  Seeing him there, Alec was struck by the sheer strength of the love they shared.  Apparently, it transcended universes, was something so innate to Magnus and Alec that there was no universe where that love didn’t exist.  

“When you and your Magnus get things figured out, please come back and visit us again,” Alec insisted once Magnus walked Seelie Alec through everything he would need to do for the spell.  “And if either of you have any questions, you know where to find us.”

Seelie Alec inclined his head, a small smile on his lips.  “You have done us a great service. I fear I will never be able to repay you but for Magnus, it is worth it.”

Magnus and Alec shared a quick smile, understanding passing between them without a word needing to be said.  “Take care of one another,” Alec said to his doppelganger. “Love one another utterly and completely forever.  If you take care of each other, that is all we need as repayment. Knowing another version of us is as happy as we are is what would make us the happiest.”

“That I can do.  Magnus, Alexander, thank you for your help.  I am sure we will see each other again soon.”

And they did.  Off and on through the centuries, the four of them would have dinner, realizing as time rolled on that they had more and more in common, despite their different upbringings.  

And Alec was right about how hot Magnus was with runes.  

But he wouldn’t trade those cat-eyes for anything.  His Magnus was the only one for him. Today, tomorrow, and always.


	15. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds a dusty book on the shelf in their loft, bringing back many memories for Magnus.

“Magnus?  What is this?”

Alec’s voice carried down the hall and Magnus laughed.  “Alexander, darling, I can’t see through walls. You need to bring whatever it is here.  I can’t leave this potion just yet.” Every once in a while, Alec found something in the loft he never noticed before and it often brought questions about Magnus’s life before him.  The day he found the charango was one neither of them would ever forget. (When his beloved husband asked him to put it away, Magnus was forced to admit that maybe he really was terrible.  Ragnor complaining was one thing, but Alexander was something else entirely.)

A moment later, when Alec stepped into the apothecary with a book in hand, Magnus frowned, trying to see which one he held.  There were hundreds of books in their home, from Alec’s life before Magnus, from Magnus’s life before Alec, and from their life together.  It was hardly surprising that Alec found a book on the shelves fascinating, but surely he could just read the title and figure it out. Why would he need to ask Magnus what it was?

“Magnus, this book?  I’ve never seen it before.  Has it always been there?” Again, Magnus couldn’t see it, only that it was very old and therefore, probably one of his own.  “I’d like to think I would have seen this one if it had been there before.”

“Stop waving it around and bring it over here,” Magnus said with a laugh, rolling his eyes at his adorable husband.

The moment the book Alec set the book in his hand, Magnus understood the confusion.  He smiled at it, tracing over the letters of the title. And the author’s name.  _ M. Bane _ .  The first of many books he wrote, though very few were known outside of the warlock community and as far as he knew, none had ever made it past the Shadow World.  “I didn’t realize I had a copy on the shelves. Trust me, Alexander, you wouldn’t find it very interesting. Dry, technical magical theory. I’m sure most of it is horribly out of date as well.  That book must be at least a hundred years old.”

His explanation did nothing to temper the bright smile that lit up Alec’s face when Magnus confirmed that he did indeed write that book.  “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were an author. Magnus, this is amazing.”

“Alexander, it’s not a best seller.  It was a text used for some warlock training a hundred years ago and that is about it.”  Magnus handed the book back to Alec who gave him a quick nod and retreated out of the room.  He’d learned long ago that when Magnus was making potions, sometimes the last place he wanted to be was right next to the bubbling solution.  Magnus figured that was that and turned back to his work, determined to get it done so they could have the evening free together. 

As they climbed into bed that night, the book seemed to rematerialize in Alec’s hand, though Magnus figured he must have brought it here instead of back to the shelf.  “Alexander, why do you still have that?” he asked, half fond and half exasperated. 

“Because my husband is an author.  Everything you do is fascinating to me but I can’t get over this.  You’re amazing, Magnus and every time I think I have figured out everything there is to know, I learn something new that makes me fall in love with you all over again.”  His eyes were so earnest and loving that even Magnus started to believe that maybe he really was as amazing as his husband though. 

He chuckled and leaned across their bed to meet Alec’s lips somewhere in the middle.  “Well, if you like that, then you might be interested to know I wrote several more. All just as boring, but I have them around somewhere if you really want to see them.”

The two of them cuddled closer as they did every night and Alec handed the book to Magnus.  “Read some to me? I know won’t understand much but I’d like to hear your words in your voice.”

“Alright,” Magnus said with a shrug, cracking open a book he hadn’t looked at in decades.  But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He looked down at the words written so long ago and thought about the man he was when he wrote them.  A man who was in love with Camille, desperate to prove himself to her. A man who wanted love and affection but didn’t see himself worthy of that.  A man who was painfully alone, despite being surrounded by friends. 

And then he looked at his husband next to him, with the biggest heart Magnus ever knew, the kindest eyes, and the warmest smile.  The man who wrote that book dreamed of this would be thrilled to know that now they have it. He has it. 

_ “As with all magical theory, the explanation behind how the potion works is long and complicated.  With Sraes’ love spell, it is a reaction between the element of the beloved and the wolf’s bane, powered by the warlock’s own magic, that creates the energy needed to find love where there once was none.” _

Magnus read for several minutes, caught up in the words and the theories, some of which had been proven false, others were still valid to that day.  When he looked up, Alec was sound asleep beside him, soft snores filling the silence left when Magnus stopped reading. He rolled his eyes and set the book to the side.  Shifting closer, he kissed Alec’s forehead and turned out the lights. “I did warn you it was boring, love,” he sighed. “But thank you for trying. I’m sure you gave it a valiant effort.”

He fell asleep with a smile on his face and warmth in his heart, all because of that boring, dusty old book Alec’ found lost and forgotten. 

 


	16. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec Lightwood might not be warm and fuzzy, but he did give the best hugs.

“I'm not sure you noticed but my brother is not exactly warm and fuzzy.”

Magnus still remembered when Isabelle said those very words to him, back when he wasn’t sure if this thing he felt between them was real or wishful thinking.  Even now, Magnus didn’t know if it was their own stubborn persistence that brought them together in the end or if fate intervened. He liked to think they were together because of them, not liking to give fate any more credit than she was due.  But whatever it was, once they were together, there was no doubting that this was a relationship for the ages.

Thinking back, Magnus marveled that he ever believed Izzy when she told him that.  Because maybe to those who don’t know him, Alec might be cold and closed off. But to Magnus, to his family, and to his friends, Alec was one of the warmest, gentlest people he’d ever met.

Magnus saw it in his eyes whenever Alec looked at Isabelle.  His beloved sister and the most important person in his world, for most of this life.  Even now, with a family of his own, Magnus knew his husband would die for Izzy, though he thankful would never have to.  No one could see the way Alec looked at Izzy and think that the man was cold and unfeeling. He loved her and there was no way to say otherwise.    
He witnessed it first hand during the trial over the Mortal Cup.  When Clary and Jace returned, securing Izzy’s freedom, Alec wrapped his sister in a hug that left Magnus feeling bereft and alone.  It was so intimate and warm that he wanted nothing more than to have that love and affection turned towards him. But Alec was marrying Lydia and that was something Magnus could never have.

How times had changed.

Since that night, he’d seen Alec hug so many people, confirming once and for all that Alec Lightwood was indeed warm and fuzzy...if he determined you worthy of it.  His little brother Max got a hug every time he returned to New York. After the revelation about Robert’s infidelity, Magnus watched the shift in Maryse and Alec’s relationship from leader and subordinate to mother and son.  It was a beautiful thing to witness, particularly when Maryse started to consider him one of her children as well. Even his parabatai, whom Alec had a sometimes contentious relationship, received those warm and loving hugs from Alec when Jace or he needed them.  

And then, one day that could have been the worst of Magnus’s life, that love and affection were turned towards him instead.  Alec stopped his wedding, marched down the aisle and kissed Magnus as if he were the sole source of air in his life. And Magnus kissed him back with such an intensity.  The love and happiness he felt that day never stopped. Fifty years later and Alec was still his light and his life, his sun, and moon, and stars.

Alec’s hugs were everything Magnus thought they would be.  Arms wrapped tight around him as if Alec could shield him from all the troubles of his past and unknown of their future. The warmth of his body, the soft scent that was uniquely Alec, the taste of Alec’s lips when they met Magnus’s own.  Everything about a hug from Alec was perfect.

He gave them all the time.  When Izzy had a close call, Alec held him close.  Magnus understood he was a grounding force for his husband, a reminder that they were still there and whole and alive.  When the Clave finally agreed to one of the proposals Alec submitted to them, he embraced Magnus and Magnus would never get tired of feeling Alec’s lips curl into a smile against the side of his neck.

When he lost someone, he held Magnus and cried.  When they brought their first baby home, he held Magnus and cried.  And on each of their anniversaries, Magnus and Alec embraced, held each other, thankful for another year together.  In good times and bad, Magnus and Alec found solace in the other’s arms.

No, maybe most people wouldn’t think Alec Lightwood was a warm and fuzzy person.  

But Magnus better.  


	17. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus teams up with their three-year-old daughter Ellie to convince Alec to take a day off and have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I realize this could just as easily been used for the prompt 'sand' later in the month, I have a different idea for that one so beach day fun it is!

“Are you seriously telling me you never did this as a child?”  Magnus’s childhood was less than ideal (aside from being hundreds of years earlier than anyone else in their family) but even he couldn’t imagine a childhood without some sort of joy in it.  Though, Shadowhunters did tend to suck the joy out of everything, even things that Magnus once found enjoyable. 

Alec chuckled, giving his husband a small shrug.  “I’ve been training since I could walk. Jace and Izzy and Max as well.  It was all about being the best soldier, the best Shadowhunter. My parents wouldn’t have let us take this much time off from our studies for anything.”  

Magnus was thankful that Maryse at least had mellowed some after losing her runes.    She stopped being so hard on all her children and when Magnus and Alec adopted their first - a tiny Seelie abandoned on the steps of the Institute - she never once pushed for her to have anything but a normal childhood.  

Which was how they found themselves here today.  In Magnus’s not so humble opinion, his husband worked too hard and didn’t let himself have fun nearly enough.  Their daughter was growing up before their eyes and he didn’t want Alec to miss important things because he was too busy drowning in the Clave’s paperwork.  “Alexander, Eleanor is only three once and I don’t want you to miss out on this important milestone.”

“You do realize that it is a milestone I have never had either, right?” Alec teased, already sending his sister a text to take control of the Institute for the next two days.  Magnus could be persuasive when he wanted to be but Alec wanted to go, so no persuasion was necessary that day.

“All the more reason for you to be there.”  Magnus stepped closer, whispering into his husband’s ear, “Plus, it will be far too hot to wear a shirt. In case that was something you wanted to know.”

Alec knew his eyes darkened at the thought but before he could say anything in reply, a small pair of arms wrapped around his leg.  “Daddy! Are you coming with us? Papa said if he couldn’t get you to go, I should.”

Kneeling down in front of their daughter who was all wide eyes, wild hair, and bright smile.  “Did he now? Well, Cupcake, you don’t have to worry. I already asked Auntie Izzy to take care of the Institute so I am all yours and Papa’s for the rest of the weekend.”

He brushed the hair back out of her face, tucking it behind her pointed ear and exposing the delicate waves that wound down the side of her face and neck.  If someone had told him he’d be raising a Seelie child when he was younger, he wouldn’t have believed them. He also wouldn’t have believed that he would become immortal and married to the High Warlock of Brooklyn, arguably the hottest man on the face of the planet.  (Alec might have been exaggerating that last part but he didn’t think so.)

Sometimes life ends up so much better than one could have ever planned.

“I see you were counting on your powers of persuasion,” Alec said with a laugh when Magnus grabbed the bag already packed for the day he had in mind.  “What would have happened if I said no?”

Magnus had an answer for that, of course, and grinned.  “I would have kidnapped you and then argued insanity caused by your stunning good looks when the Clave tried to bring me up on charges.”  He pointedly ignored Alec rolling his eyes and opened a portal, offering his hand to Ellie as soon as he was done. “Stay close, Alexander.”

The family of three stepped through the portal and out into the blinding sun.  It took Alec a moment to realize where they were. “You brought us back to Bali.”  The site of their honeymoon and one of Alec’s favorite places in the world. White sand beaches, blue water, and blue sky. It was beautiful and perfect.  It also helped that Magnus knew the most isolated places so they had the entire beach to themselves. It would allow Ellie to practice her magic and Magnus and Alec to relax without having to worry about a random mundane stumbling upon them.

A snap of Magnus’s fingers and two lounge chairs with a large umbrella appeared and the tension fell from Alec’s shoulders almost instantly.  Here they were in paradise, with no one to bother them. Just Alec with his husband and his daughter. Things couldn’t get much better than that.

“Daddy!  Papa! Help me build a sand castle!”  Ellie was already piling sand up in front of their chairs, no rhyme or reason to it but laughing all the same.

They joined her almost immediately, Magnus shooting Alec a sly smile.  “This is why we are here, after all. Every child should make a sand castle once in their lives.  It’s fun!”

Privately, Alec wasn’t convinced.  The sand was getting everywhere and even with Magnus and Alec’s help, it wasn’t looking much like a castle.  

“You have to use your imagination, Alexander.  It doesn’t have to look exactly like a castle for us to have fun making it.”  As always, Magnus’s enthusiasm was infectious and the two of them were competing to build the highest tower, not noticing that Ellie lost interest long ago.  

Ellie’s magic certainly had an affinity for water so they hardly had to worry about her near the shore, though they both kept an eye on her.  While she could control the water, sometimes it got the best of her, as they learned after cleaning up several floods in the loft during bath time.  

When Ellie laughed and clapped her hands, “Papa!  Daddy’s tower is taller than yours!” Magnus pouted playfully at her.

“It’s not my fault Daddy is so tall.  You should come and help me. Together we’d totally beat him.”  Alec laughed. Magnus often joked about the difference in their height when it was a matter of mere inches.  Still, it made Ellie laugh so he couldn’t fault his husband for that.

She looked at the two towers, a serious scowl on her innocent face before making a decision.  “I can help you, Papa!” 

Magnus grinned triumphantly and Alec rolled their eyes, neither of them noticing what Ellie decided was ‘helping.’.  A wave crashed over them both, washing the whole castle away and drenching both her fathers, much to the toddler’s amusement.  She laughed and laughed as Alec and Magnus stared at each other and at her. 

“Fun, you said,” Alec grumbled, though the corners of his lips turned up slightly.  “I’m not sure this is anyone’s idea of fun.”

“It’s Cupcake’s.”  Looking at their daughter laughing, carefree like a three-year-old should be, Alec agreed with Magnus.  It was definitely Eleanor’s idea of fun. And if it made her laugh like that, then Alec loved it too.


	18. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec loves his wedding ring so very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of stream of consciousness fic, mostly because I'm running on three hours sleep and this is as coherent as I can be lol

The ring was a statement piece.  Or that was what Alec sometimes told people when they asked about it.  By Shadowhunters standards, the ring was downright gaudy. The large topaz stone sparkled in the right light, drawing the eye, the exact opposite of what most Shadowhunters would want.  The ring itself - brushed silver and smooth - was acceptable and would have looked at home with any of the family emblems that the old nephilim families proudly bore. But instead of flames or wings or stars, a large golden stone took up the majority of the piece.

Alec loved it, though.  When they were picking out wedding rings, they went through several stores in various countries and never once did Alec find something he liked.  For a while, it felt like he would have to settle for something, to begin with, and wait for the right ring to come along. Magnus powered through, continuing to show him ring after ring, all hoping he would find one he loved as much as the Lightwood family ring Magnus had chosen to wear, much to Alec’s delight and surprise.

But it turned out that they’d had the right ring all along.   

One day, while Magnus picked out his jewelry to go with his outfit, Alec happened to glance over and the ring caught his eye immediately.  “What is that one?” he asked, reaching over Magnus to pull the ring from the box. “Is there a story behind it?”

Magnus looked startled, which Alec understood.  It wasn’t often that Alec showed any interest in his jewelry, at least when it wasn’t on him.  “That ring?” Magnus asked, sounding dazed. “Well, I still don’t know why I bought it if I’m being honest.  I got it in Paris about a hundred and fifty years ago. I remember seeing it and buying it without a thought.  But I’ve never worn it. It doesn’t quite fit and never felt right. But I’ve held onto it for all these years, despite all of that.”

Alec looked at the ring, considering for a moment before slipping it onto his left hand.  It fit perfectly and looked like it was made to be there. “This is the one,” he mumbled. “Magnus, can this be my wedding ring?  It feels...it feels right if that makes sense.” He didn’t know what it was about the ring that called to him but he knew it was the right one, it was the one he would happily wear for the rest of eternity.

“Of course, Alexander.  I agree that is the one.”  Alec slipped it off and set in in the box with the Lightwood family ring, waiting for their wedding when they would both wear them officially for the first time. 

Now, decades later, the ring still made him smile every time he looked at it.  He’d long ago figured out why he loved his ring so much, a discovery he made on their honeymoon.  On a private beach, under the light of the moon in Bali, the two of them spent hours talking and kissing through the weeks they spent there after the wedding.  While the sun and the heat were nice, Alec was a night owl at heart and staying on the beach until the early hours of the morning was far more romantic than any day spent sunbathing could ever be.

Laying on their sides, staring at one another in a way Alec doubted he would ever get tired of, he marveled at his luck that the man in front of him was his husband for the rest of time.  Bringing a hand up to cup Magnus’s cheek, Alec gasped when he saw it. His ring, sparkling in the moonlight, was the same color as Magnus’s cat eyes which held the same sparkle all on its own.  “Oh,” he breathed out, a smile spreading across his face. “We did pick the right ring for me.”

Magnus blinked and stared at him in confusion.  “What? I mean, what brought that on?”

“Look at it.”  Alec held out his hand so Magnus could see what he was talking about but his husband looked just as confused as before.  “It reminds me of my favorite thing.”

“Me?” Magnus asked, coy in a way he had no business being.  “I mean, it is your wedding ring so it should remind you of me.  That is the point of it, after all.”

That much was true and Alec smiled at the knowledge of what the ring meant, what it symbolized.  “Of course, that. But also, the color? The sparkle? It’s identical to your eyes. These eyes.”  He traced a finger along Magnus’s cheekbone, underneath the eyes he loved so much. While Alec understood that Magnus didn’t understand his love for Magnus’s cat eyes, he also knew Magnus appreciated the compliments far more than he let on.

Something Magnus let him know that night, tackling him into the sand and kissing him with every ounce of love he held in his heart.  They eventually made it back to the home they were staying and lost themselves in each other, the love they felt for one another ever-present but thoughts of the ring lost for the time being.

After that, whenever someone asked why that ring if Alec trusted them enough, he would tell them ‘because it reminds me of my husband’s eyes.’  It usually resulted in a strange look from them, thinking of the warm brown of Magnus’s glamour and Alec let them continue to think that. 

Because he and Magnus knew better.  And that was what mattered.


	19. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Magnus and Alec had a skill that neither knew about until they had their daughter. A skill that brought out their competitive sides and made them nostalgic for days gone by. 
> 
> All Ellie wants is to be left out of this entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With seventeen minutes to spare, I present Day 19.

****Present Day****

To say Magnus was surprised when Ellie walked in with her hair in an intricate braid would be an understatement.  Up until that point, they’d only done simple braids, pigtails, and ponytails for their little one. She’d never complained, so why this hairstyle now?  They weren’t going anywhere that day, just a quiet day at home for the three of them. 

Which led to the other questions.  How did Alec learn how to do that? Because Magnus certainly didn’t do it.  

“Alexander, darling?” he called.  “Why does Eleanor look like the princess we’ve always known she was?”  Their daughter beamed at him before running off to play on the veranda with Chairman Meow and the strays. 

Alec walked in, sweatpants hung low on his hips and Magnus’s shirt tight across his shoulders and for a moment, Magnus forgot there was anything in the world besides his husband.  But then Alec laughed and shrugged, bringing him back to the moment. “She asked if I could do something different for her today. So I did. Why?”

“How do you even know how to do that?”  Magnus’s bet was Google. It was the only explanation that made sense in his mind. 

Annoyingly, Alec just shrugged.  “Something I picked up along the way.  Are you jealous that I can do her hair better than you?”  That teasing glint came to his eye, the same one Magnus recognized from their pool dates, training sessions, and that one game of Monopoly that will never be mentioned again.  The same one Magnus knew was reflected in his own eyes.

The glint that said,  _ Oh, it’s on _ .

He only wished he knew where Alec’s expertise came from.  It would help figure out how to beat him.

****Fifteen Years Ago****

“Alec!”  Izzy’s scream came echoing down the hall and he took off in search of her.  It was a sound that made his blood run cold, unsure what could make his sister cry out in such a way.  She was three years younger than him but the light of his life and the most important person he knew. If someone was hurting her, he would kill them.  

Big words for a twelve-year-old but he felt justified in thinking them. 

He turned the corner to see Izzy on the floor, knees brought up to her chest and tears in her eyes.  One hand held her knees close while the other was in her hair, holding her head as if it was injured.  Kneeling beside her, Alec gently pulled her hand away to make sure she wasn’t bleeding. Izzy hadn’t received her first rune yet so he would have to take her to the infirmary if it was really bad.  

Thankfully, he couldn’t see any problem, though Izzy whimpered when he pulled her hand away.  

“What happened?” he asked gently, sitting down beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  The three year age gap only made the difference in their size that much more noticeable. 

With a trembling lip, Izzy rubbed the back of her head again.  “We were practicing, like you and the older kids do. And I knocked Olivia to the ground.  She pulled on my hair to get back up and knocked me over for it.” Alec growled, starting to get up and Izzy shook her head.  “Don’t worry about it. She has a black eye, and cut lip, and she ran away crying. I’m just afraid of what Mom and Dad are going to say.”

“What is the family motto?” Alec asked with a grin.  It had only been a few weeks since he broke another boy’s nose and was punished for it.  

“We break noses and accept the consequences,” Izzy repeated, a small smile taking over her lips.  “Okay, I won’t worry about it.” 

It was clear she wasn’t thrilled with this and while Alec wished he could take the blame for her, he wasn’t even in the room and Olivia, who’d always been jealous of Isabelle, would make sure everyone knew it.  Izzy would have to deal with the punishment on her own. But there was one thing he could help with.

“Let’s figure out something we can do with your hair so next time she can’t use it against you.”

The braids started off simple enough but soon, as he got better at it, Izzy’s hair was the talk of the Institute, the best part being that there was nothing to grab onto when Alec braided into a crown around the top of her head.  

By the time she was a teenager, Izzy was a formidable fighter, unbeatable among everyone in the Institute.  And every day before training, Alec would do her hair and they would talk about anything and everything. She’d known about him long before he did and sometimes they’d talk about the cute boys at the Institute (and the girls also, in Izzy’s case), and something would settle deep in his chest. 

“You’re so good at this, hermano,” she laughed, looking at her hair in the mirror.  Someday, you’ll have a daughter who will be the luckiest girl alive to have a daddy who can braid like this.

It sounded like a dream come true if Alec was honest.

****Present Day****

To Alec’s dismay, Magnus was just as good at braids as he is.  Maybe even better, but he was not about to admit to that. He had a reputation to maintain.  

He had no idea where Magnus learned it.  Alec asked if he ever did Cat or Dot’s hair and Magnus just laughed and shook his head.  It was infuriating. Why was his husband so good at everything? (Though, deep down, Alec swooned every time he watched Magnus work on their daughter’s hair.  It was a life he never thought he would get and he loved every second of it. Even when Magnus was beating him at some meaningless competition.)

Over the years, Alec learned a lot about his husband’s past.  Magnus had lived so many lifetimes and had so many stories, it was hard for him to know everything.  Which was why Alec still had no idea where Magnus learned to do this. 

He never thought that the answer would be in the archives at the Institute.  

Alec made a point of never reading Magnus’s file.  He knew the bias the Clave held towards downworlders in general, and Magnus in particular.  Half of what he found there would either by lies or misunderstandings. If Magnus wanted him to know something, he would tell Alec.  Other than that, Alec didn’t want to hear it. Particularly from his own people.

This, however, might have been something worth knowing. 

****One Hundred Fifty Years Ago****

He knew he was an anomaly in Paris.  At least in the Parisian aristocracy.  He did not look like them. He did not talk like them.  He carried himself with an air they could only wish to attain.  His style was impeccable, ahead of his time and the envy of all.  

To say Magnus Bane was popular would be an understatement.  He was, to put it mildly, the most sought-after coiffeur in all of Paris.  The Queen herself had called him to the palace for a number of occasions. 

Not that anyone admitted it.  Using his services was something whispered about in darkened corners of parties, no one wanting to be publicly associated with the scandals he brought with him.  Having Magnus Bane do your hair was as close to a ‘walk on the wild side’ as most of the courtiers would get.

For whatever reason, people opened up while getting their hair done.  Magnus knew all the gossip from the highest tier of Parisian society. Even without magic to help him, he had made himself an invaluable resource, a confessional without the judgment of a priest.  He would do their hair into the complicated styles of the day and in return get information about everyone in power that could be used to his advantage, if the opportunity ever arose. 

Getting influential people to talk became a skill Magnus utilized again and again and again in his life.  

Even with his own daughter.

****Present Day****

Ellie never left the house without some intricate hairstyle after that.  Magnus and Alec took turns doing her hair to the point that Ellie would walk over and sit down in front of whichever father’s day it was and sigh heavily while waiting for them to do whatever they were going to do that day.  

“What’s the matter, Cupcake?  I thought you liked having your hair done,” Magnus asked one day while working on her hair.  Alec took a call from the Institute and Magnus intended to blow his mind when he saw Eleanor’s hair.  

He would blow other things later when they were all alone. 

Ellie bit her lip, obviously considering her words carefully.  She might have a warlock and a nephilim as her parents but she was still a Seelie through and through.  “Do you and Daddy really need to do my hair like this every day? You could just do a ponytail and leave it at that.”

And he could.  Of course, he could.  But then Magnus would lose and while he loved Alexander with everything he had, Magnus wasn’t going to lose to him.  Certainly not with this. There was no way Alec should be able to compete with his literal centuries of knowledge. “It is more fun like this,” Magnus settled on.  Ellie didn’t look convinced but when he opened a portal to let her aunts Izzy and Clary come to visit, the issue seemed well and forgotten. 

The three women he loved all left to spend a girls’ day together, something neither Alec nor he asked about knowing her aunts would never let anything bad happen to her.  They spent several lovely hours together, both in and out of bed, and by the time dinner was being placed on the table, Ellie walked back in, a bright grin on her face. 

And her hair cut up to her ears.  

“What?  What happened?” Alec asked, and Magnus could see his mind racing to come up with some situation that would have resulted in their daughter’s long hair being shorn.  

Ellie shrugged and climbed onto her chair a the dining room table.  “Aunt Izzy and Aunt Clary too me to a salon. We had our nails painted, just like Papa, and then Aunt Izzy said I could get my hair cut.  Now you don’t have to worry about braiding it anymore. It’s better this way.”

Alec and Magnus shared a look, both offering a smile and a shrug.  

There came a time when every child became smarter than their parents.  

Apparently, their eight-year-old surpassed them this day.  “She’s definitely your daughter,” they said in unison and all three burst into laughter.  

To this day, they didn’t know which one of them did hair better.

But if you asked Ellie, her answer was always the same.  

Auntie Izzy would always be the best.  

Magnus and Alec learned to accept that.  They could fight for second place some other time.

 


	20. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes families aren't what you are born into. Sometimes they are something far more special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bittersweet but I had Magnus feels and this is the result. 
> 
> I think I wrote this in about 20 minutes so I apologize for any mistakes I missed in the editing.

Magnus’s first views of family were not favorable ones.  

At first, life was wonderful.  Parents who loved him, hugs and kisses and a warm place to sleep at night.  Magnus never knew anything else in those first few years of life and had no reason to suspect that there was anything different about him, anything that would break up the family that was his whole world. 

Then, his cat-eyes appeared.  Why his warlock mark came in later than other warlocks, he didn’t know but when it arrived, his mother panicked.  Within days, she and his step-father were dead and Magnus was alone in the world. And while it easily could have stayed that way, his father appeared in his life not long after.  A man with a teasing smile and eyes like Magnus’s. A man who said he loved him and would take care of him. 

What a joke that was, he realized in the end.  Like everything else Asmodeus did, he loved Magnus only for what it could get him.  He didn’t care about his son. At least not in the way that Magnus craved. So, off he went, sending his father to Edom and entering the world all on his own.  

For years he told himself he didn’t need anyone else, that he was fine alone.  He almost managed to believe it until he met a grumpy warlock in London who took him under his wing, who taught him the things he knew and showed him that not all love had to hurt.  Ragnor was a big brother, a father-figure, a best friend. The first real family Magnus ever had. 

Not long after that, he found Cat.  She was in a bit of trouble with the townspeople where she lived and he helped get her out.  He introduced her to Ragnor and the three of them were inseparable. Magnus’s sister, his brother.  His best friends. 

In the thirties, Magnus rescued a fledgling vampire who hated himself, his existence, everything but the family he had to leave behind.  Magnus knew the feeling well and took the young man under his wing. Raphael became the son he would never have, the missing piece to their little family and for decades, they were happy.  So, very happy, just the four of them. 

As luck would have it, a Shadowhunter stumbled into his life, begging for his help with her daughter.  For years after that, Jocelyn and Clary would come to his loft for the memory spell. While he never cared for Jocelyn or her motivations, Clary was innocent.  She’d leave drawings for him before he took her memories and he kept them all. Clary was a daughter he wanted, a niece he would never get. 

When she returned to his life as a young woman, several others came with her.  Jace, the annoying younger brother who always seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, causing messes he would have to clean up.  Isabelle, a sister with a shared sense of fashion and shared passion for protecting the ones they loved. Simon, the nerdy brother who talked too much and was always in trouble, never purposefully but that didn’t change the facts.  

And Alec. 

His Alexander.  

Alec was an enigma.  He didn’t fit any of the roles Magnus could have prescribed to him.  He wasn’t a brother. He wasn’t a father. He wasn’t an uncle or a cousin, or any other relative Magnus could think of.  

Until one day, he realized exactly who Alec was to him.  

Alexander was to be his husband.  The man who would stand by his side for the rest of time, the man with whom he would raise their own family, numerous children over the centuries and millennia.  The best partner, lover, friend Magnus could ever ask for. 

Sometimes he would look at his family and think of the little boy he was all those years ago.  A little boy who thought family began and ended with the two people who raised him those first few years.  It wasn’t blood relatives who only wanted you because of your shared genes. 

But it wasn’t.  Family was made of love and trust and support, of always being there for one another, even when you were pissed off.  It meant knowing that even if decades passed between the last time you saw them, you knew they would welcome you with open arms (and possibly a biting retort).  Family wasn’t necessarily what you were born into. 

Families could be made, they could be found, they could be built from the strangest of places.  They could be an assortment of people who look nothing and had little in common except the love they had for one another. 

That was the family Magnus had.  

And he thought it was the best one the world had ever seen.


	21. Everybody Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec knew what he was giving up when he chose to be with Magnus forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written about this headcanon in different forms before, so if you've been following my work, this will probably feel familiar.

Alec made peace with his decision.  He knew what he would be sacrificing, what he would lose when he made his choice.  But he also knew what he would gain, and in the end, that far outweighed the negatives.  

When Alec and Magnus decided to go through with the ritual that would make Alec immortal, they agonized over the decision.  Alec didn’t want to leave his husband and child behind when he got old and passed on, but the thought of losing his siblings and friends weighed heavy on his mind.  Long nights filled with conversations and tears leading up to the day that they went through with it. With Catarina as their only witness, Alec lifted the yoke of time from his own shoulders, becoming immortal like the love of his life, his daughter, and several of his friends.  

He’d told Izzy and Jace, as well as Clary.  And while he knew none of them were thrilled with the idea of him remaining eternally youthful while they aged, they all understood and excepted his decision.  Because no matter how much he wished to believe otherwise, there was no guarantee that even if he stayed mortal that his siblings wouldn’t still die before him.  It was something they learned from a very early age. They were Shadowhunters. They fought and died early. 

But now, Alec never would.

After making his decision and following through with it, Alec didn’t experience any doubt.  He knew what he wanted and nothing would change that. He dreaded the day he saw the first grey hair on Izzy or Jace’s first wrinkle, but they would get through it like they always did.  Together. 

But the wrinkle never came, for either Clary or Jace.  Izzy seemed to mature slightly but showed no real signs of age.  Clary and Jace, however, didn’t change at all. Magnus noticed it first and when he pointed it out, Alec realized how right he was.  “Why? I mean, why aren’t they getting older?”

It didn’t take long for them to figure it out.  Both of them had extra angel blood, the side effect of being two of Valentine’s experiments.  When presented with their theory, Izzy threw herself into examining it, running test after test on their blood before coming to a simple conclusion.  “Jace and Clary appear to be immortal. Their blood is more angelic than anyone else’s. In fact, it looks like Alec’s now.”

Magnus groaned and shook his head.  “I hate that I didn’t see this sooner.  Of course. The spell we did basically increased his own angel blood since the healing qualities of it work in a similar way to my demon blood.  His blood is now about half and half mundane and angel, like mine is half demon and half mundane. Jace and Clary are close to the same ratio, so it would make sense that if it granted Alexander immortality it would do so for you two as well.”

Alec couldn’t believe his luck.  Both Jace and Clary would be around for as long as he was.  He would still have most of his family...

Isabelle. 

Of all the people he least wanted to lose, Izzy was at the top of the list.  But as it stood, she was the only one still mortal in the group. She put on a brave face, smiled, and said it was okay.  Said she’d made peace with being mortal. Alec didn’t believe her. He knew how well Izzy could hide her feelings. She was a Lightwood, after all.  That was what they were best at. Alec let her have her space, figuring that was the best he could do. 

Magnus, however, had no qualms about talking to her directly.  Alec to this day didn’t know what the conversation entailed, only that it ended a few days later with Catarina and Magnus performing the ritual one more time, this time ensuring that the last member of his family that he couldn’t bear to lose would be around forever.  Immortality suited Izzy, just as it suited Jace and Clary and Alec. Together, they were able to make lasting changes from inside the Clave while Magnus, Catarina, Simon, and Raphael worked on it from the outside. 

When Alec made his decision to become immortal, he knew what he was giving up.  

But in the end, he didn’t have to.  

And he couldn’t think of a happier ending than that.


	22. City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York was where they both lived before they met. Now it was something so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not sure if this works as a story or not but I kinda like it so I'm going with it.

Institutes were always in big cities.  Demon activity tended to be centered around places with high concentrations of humans, so cities were the most reasonable place for Institutes to be located.  If something was happening outside of one, they could travel to take care of it, but mostly they stayed within the borders of their homes.

High Warlocks were also centered in big cities.  It was easier to live near most of the people you were charged with protecting.  Since the invention of the portal, getting to outlying areas was easier than ever so there didn’t need to be rural High Warlocks.  They just took issues to the nearest city, simple as that.

Because of this, while they traveled often, New York was home for both Magnus and Alec.  For Alec, he’d barely lived anywhere else, his only other home being Alicante, which he tolerated more than loved.  Over his life, he’d mapped New York based on missions and attacks, on where to get a good cup of coffee after a long night or where to get breakfast when it was still dark outside.  

After dating Magnus, for a while, Alec realized his landmarks had changed.  Sure, he still cared about where to get a good cup of coffee, but his idea of a good cup was now where he heard Magnus hum in happiness at a drink made just right.  While finding a late night breakfast was important, it was no longer just because of missions. Now it was because they stumbled in at two in the morning while buzzed on drink and dance, the two of them falling into the booth with giggles and kisses to share a plate of pancakes or a milkshake and fries.  

There was the Ethiopian restaurant in Brooklyn, the cheeseburgers in the East Village.  There was the park where they made out against a tree because they couldn’t keep their hands off each other any longer, and the steps in front of the Institute where they shared their first I love yous.  The Institute chapel, where Alec almost signed his life away to a loveless marriage was now where he and Magnus shared their vows, promising to be there for one another from that day until eternity. 

New York and its Institute might have been the city where Alec lived before Magnus, but Magnus made it his home.

For Magnus, it was the same.  He’d lived there longer - he’d simply lived longer, period - and had memories in every corner of the city.  Not all of them were pleasant, and many of those were quickly being overwritten by Alec. The theatre where Camille caused a scene and threatened to kill everyone in the place if he didn’t start paying more attention to her was now the theatre where Alec saw his first show, eyes alight with wonder.  The Staten Island ferry where a lover once broke his heart for simply being ‘too much’ for her, was now where Magnus and Alec debated Titanic, whether both Jack and Rose could have been saved. The people around them probably thought they were out of their minds but in the end, the two of them were laughing too hard at their own crazy theories to worry about anything else.  Central Park, where he'd once had to take down a rogue warlock was now a place they went on sunny days to have a picnic and simply be together.

The loft, where Magnus lived and worked for decades before meeting Alexander.  It was no longer just another in a long line of homes he’d had over his life.  It was the place where he met his husband officially for the first time. The place they first lived together. The place where they raised their first children.  The place where Alec became immortal.

New York was Magnus’s city - had been for over a century - but Alec made it Magnus’s home.

 


	23. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nephilim didn't get sick. It was common knowledge.

Shadowhunters didn’t get sick.  It was a fact of life. Their angel blood protected them against any number of mundane illnesses.  Sure, there were a few other viruses that could get them, but mostly they were spared from fears of colds or the flu.  

At least, that was what everyone said.  A myth to keep the Downworld from knowing any weaknesses they might have.  A myth that had been sustained for hundreds of years, any Shadowhunter with even a case of the sniffles being hidden from view until back to one hundred percent health.  It was a well-guarded secret. 

Until Alec Lightwood came along.  

Alec Lightwood who fell in love with the High Warlock of Brooklyn.  Who married the man, became immortal, and spent every non-working hour with a Downworlder.  

Who eventually noticed that his husband’s health wasn’t everything the stories made it out to be. 

“Alexander?  Did you just sneeze?” Alec tried to answer, he really did, but all he managed to do was sneeze more, which he supposed  _ was _ actually an answer if he thought about it.  

He’d been trying to get ready for work but the moment he stood up, the room shifted and he realized work just wasn’t happening that day.  Standing might not even be happening that day. So, Alec laid back down and hoped Magnus didn’t realize that Alec never left the room for the day.  Which would never happen because Magnus was as attuned to Alec as Alec was to him. A moment later, Magnus stuck his head in the room and looked at Alec in concern.  “Darling, are you actually sick?”

“No...?” Alec answered before sneezing once more and throwing his head back against the pillow.  “Okay, yes.”

Magnus blinked, staring down at him in confusion.  “I have so many questions, Alexander. Do you know what this is?  So little is known about nephilim diseases outside your own people, I wouldn’t even know where to begin treating you.”

Alec rolled and pressed his face into the pillow, mumbling something in the process. 

“What was that, darling?  I couldn’t understand you.”

“It’s a cold,” Alec said, resigned to his fate.  “We get sick just like everyone else. The Clave doesn’t want anyone to know it, though, so we get locked away in the infirmary until we are better.”

He didn’t want to believe it.  Wanted to believe that something as small as “Shadowhunters can get colds” wouldn’t be hidden away like that.  But Magnus knew the Clave even better than Alec and that was absolutely something they would do. “So...why aren’t you at the infirmary right now?”  Magnus hoped he knew the answer to this, but he needed to hear it from Alec himself.

“Because you can take better care of me than they can.  Because I don’t want to sleep in that cold room when I have our bed here.  Because I don’t want to keep all the Clave’s secrets anymore.” A cough racked his body and when his breathing finally leveled, he smiled sheepishly at his husband, “Because I woke up like this and I’m too tired to even try hiding it.”

Magnus laughed and reached out to feel Alec’s forehead.  “Well, if it’s a cold then I have just the thing. Unfortunately not even magic can heal one of those but I can make you feel better until it’s gone.”

He pushed a small amount of magic into Alec’s head, lessening the pressure in his sinuses and allowing him to rest easier.  Then, Magnus hurried from the bedroom to get what he needed. When he returned, Alec dozed in their bed, face flush from the fever and hair sticking in every direction.  He was still half-dressed for work, so with a snap of his fingers, Alec was back in his pajamas and sighed in contentment in response.

“Alexander, darling, you need to wake up for just a moment.”  Magnus shook his shoulder and smiled at the bleary-eyed look his husband gave him.  “You need to drink this and then you can go to sleep.” The ruby red tincture practically glowed in the low light of the room and Magnus placed it in Alec’s hands, waiting. 

Alec drank it down in one gulp, sputtering and coughing as the sickeningly sweet liquid hit his tongue.  “What was that?” he gagged, reaching for the glass of water on the bedside table. “Some potion?”

“Of a sort,” Magnus smiled, sitting back against the headboard and combing his fingers through Alec’s hair.  “It’s mundane cough syrup, darling. Not much better than that, I’m afraid.”

“Why does it taste so horrible?  Like fake cherries and sugar?”

Laughing, Magnus sighed.  “Haven’t you ever heard the phrase ‘a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down’?  They think it makes it taste better.”

Alec shuddered and cuddled close, pillowing his head on Magnus’s thigh.  “Next time, just give me the medicine,” he said, words punctuated with a yawn.  “That’s all I want. That, and you.”

“You have me, darling.  Now, sleep.” Looking at his warrior husband, brought low by a cold, Magnus wondered if the reason nephilim hid away when they were sick was that they were too cute, and not at all fearsome.  

Though, he suspected that part was all Alexander.


	24. Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday nights were games night and had been for a hundred years.

For over a hundred years, it had been tradition.  Wherever they lived, whatever they were doing, at eight in the evening every Thursday, the family met back up at the loft in Brooklyn for a few hours.  

For games night.

Sometimes it was Scrabble.  Sometimes it was Go Fish. Once it was Monopoly.   _Never again_.  And sometimes, it was Pictionary.

Whenever a game required teams, they automatically split without question; Magnus and Ellie versus Alec and Max.  It started out as a way to keep one warlock on each team. Ellie was more likely to call out Magnus on his cheating than Max was, though Magnus denied ever cheating with magic or otherwise.  Neither of their kids was a terrific artist, their skills lying in other areas, so that also aided in the decision to have one parent and one child.

Also, Magnus and Alec were competitive as hell and it was better to direct that at one another instead of their children.

Now it was just habit.  The kids could hold their own and knew exactly what their fathers were like.  Nothing really surprised them anymore.

At this point, Magnus knew they’d been through all the prompts on the cards a dozen times.  They made up new ones, added things that hadn’t been invented yet when the game came out. Still, all four of them knew what was in the box, knew the limited number of things the drawing could be.  

Which meant Alec had no excuse for the terrible drawing he was currently doing as the sand fell through the timer.  Max threw out idea after idea, sounding like he was reading directly from the cards.

“Important!”

“Broadway!”

“Hail!”

With each answer, Alec became more frustrated, pointing at the board over and over while on the couch, Magnus couldn’t stop laughing.  Tears ran down his cheeks, streaking his makeup. At this point, Alec wasn’t even drawing, just gesturing to the same thing over and over again.  “I don’t understand how you aren’t getting this, Blueberry!” he cried in dismay as the last grains of sand slipped through the hourglass, signifying the end of their time.

“What was it, Dad?”  Max snapped his fingers and the card moved from Alec’s hand to his own.  “Checking account? Do people even have checking accounts anymore? And how in the world do you think _that_ represented it?  That looks like...I don’t know what it looks like.  I thought you were good at this game.”

“I am!  Not my fault you can’t understand my genius.”  Alec flopped on the couch, picking up his wine and glaring at his husband.  “I’d like to see you do better, babe. It’s your turn. Dazzle us.”

Magnus stood, leaning over Alec so their lips were only a hairs-breath apart.  “I dazzle you on a daily basis, darling. I can remind you of that after you lose if you would like.”

“DAD!  PAPA! STOP!” Ellie yelled, covering her ears.  Even at eighty and eighty-five respectively, neither Max nor Ellie wanted to hear about the ways Magnus could dazzle his husband.

Chuckling, Magnus straightened back up and kissed the top of Ellie’s head on the way to the board.  “Sorry, Cupcake. Now, shall we finish this game, beat your dad and brother soundly, then all go get gelato at that place in Rome?”  El nodded while Alec and Max groaned and rolled their eyes.

The card Magnus pulled made his eyes widen for a moment.  Alec flipped over the timer and they got to work.

“Dragon!”

“Ship!”

“The Clave!”

When Ellie yelled at that one, Magnus turned and stared at her.  “Why would we put _The Clave_ as one of the cards in the game?”

“To throw us off?” she suggested with a shrug.  

The time ticked down as Magnus continued to draw furiously.  Even with the detail in the drawing, Alec still didn’t know what it was supposed to be.  The sand finished falling through the hourglass and Magnus’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

“It was hostility,” he admitted, putting the card back in.

Alec froze for a moment before he started to laugh.  The rest of the family stared at him like he’d lost his mind and he held up a finger for them to wait until he was done.  

“Darling, what is so funny?” Magnus asked as the peels of laughter started to die down.

Alec scooted over on the couch and wrapped an arm around Ellie, kissing her cheek.  “I was just thinking that as much as I would like to win, I think Ellie got the answer right.  Hostility? The Clave? Aren’t they basically the same thing?”

The rest of the family joined in the laughter that time and the game was forgotten in favor of a quick trip around the world.  

Thursday nights were both Magnus and Alec’s favorite night of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my kid who said, "Everyone will do something beach related, you should use an hourglass instead". And this weird fic was born.


	25. Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve never played seven minutes in heaven before, have you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is...not good. But I didn't realize it until I was almost done so, well, ignore it and wait for tomorrow? <3

A quiet night at home with no missions, no demon attacks, no armageddons, and most importantly, no children, often meant that Magnus and Alec were curled up under a blanket on the couch.  While a movie often played in the background, they rarely paid much attention to it, focusing on each other instead. Occasionally they would look up at whatever was on screen but most of the time, it didn’t matter to them.  

When Alec glanced up and saw two teenagers giggling as they stumbled into a closet together, however, he frowned, trying to make sense of what he saw.  “Why are they going into a closet? If they want to make out, just find an empty bedroom., That place looks bigger than Lightwood Manor, there’s bound to be someplace more comfortable they could go.

Magnus’s brow furrowed as he stared at his husband, trying to determine if he was joking or not.  “You’ve never played seven minutes in heaven before, have you?” The puzzled look on Alec’s face told him everything he needed to know and Magnus pat his hand with a soft smile.  “Don’t worry about it, darling. It’s just a game teenagers play.”

Alec frowned but eventually turned his attention back to the movie (and soon after, towards Magnus himself).  He didn’t realize that his husband’s mind was already working...

“We’re having a party!” Magnus announced a few days later, using his magic to move the furniture around and ready the loft for guests.  “They’ll be here at eight so be ready by then, darling.”

With a heavy sigh, Alec turned back to the bedroom to find a different outfit.  He thought it would be a quiet night at home but apparently, Magnus had other plans.  Usually, his husband gave him a little more warning than this, but it was fine. Magnus’s parties were some of Alec’s favorites, even if he had wanted a night on the couch in his pajamas. 

“Anything you need me to do?” he asked once changed and ready.  If they were having the party, then he should really help. “And what’s the occasion?  Is this a holiday I didn’t know about?” Either a mundane one or one Magnus made up on the fly.  Both were equally as likely.

“You just stand there and look beautiful, darling.  Everything is pretty much done already. Just waiting for everyone to get here.”  Magnus closed the distance between them, giving Alec a soft kiss that still made his heart jump in his chest.  If he ever got used to Magnus’s kisses, Alec thought it would be a miracle (or a disaster as he liked that his husband had that effect on him). 

To Alec’s surprised pleasure, only six people showed up to this party, making it a normal night with the family more than a soiree.  Not that he was complaining. He knew and loved every person in this room in their own way. Clary and Izzy arrived first, smiling from ear to ear as always.  Simon and Raphael showed up right after sunset. Alec knew Simon didn’t mind that his boyfriend couldn’t go out in the sun but he hoped that one day, Raphael would accept what both Jace and Clary offered him.  Finally came Jace and Meliorn, a couple Alec would never have guessed but actually worked well. In the end, Alec was mostly happy that his brother was happy, even if it was with a surly Seelie knight.

“So, what is the occasion?” Jace asked, throwing himself down on a chair, while Meliorn perched on the arm.  “Not that I am turning down the opportunity for a Lightwood-Bane party but usually you have a reason.” Meliorn snorts, running a hand through Jace’s hair and offers both Magnus and Alec a pointed glance.

Alec holds his hands up in surrender.  He certainly didn’t know any more than anyone else.  Magnus, infuriatingly, grins and snaps his fingers so drinks appear for them all.  “I’ll explain in a little bit. For now, just enjoy.”

If was anyone else, Alec would have balked, would have demanded answers before drinking without a purpose in mind.  But for Magnus, whom Alec trusted with every fiber of his being, he just rolled his eyes and took a sip of the wine Magnus gave him.  Whatever Magnus’s plan was, it would be fun, he knew.

After his third drink, Alec’s limbs were loose and he was leaning against Magnus, smiling at everyone and everything.  “Alec, you’re kind of terrifying when you look that happy. It isn’t natural,” Simon said with a shudder, making everyone laugh and Alec attempt a glare that his glazed eyes couldn’t manage.  (If he was honest, he wasn’t half as drunk as he appeared, but everyone thought he was funny when he was like this so why not play it up for show? Magnus had been good for his dramatic side. Well, Magnus had been good for his every side.)   
Magnus knew, of course.  He could read ALec better than anyone, even Izzy.  So he didn’t feel too bad when he suggested the main reason for the night.  “It has been brought to my attention that Alexander has never played some fairly standard mundane games.  And I intend to rectify that tonight. So if you could all join us in the living room.”

Distantly, Alec remembered a conversation about a game but he couldn’t remember the details if he ever knew them at all.  Magnus had them all sit in a circle and placed a bottle in the middle of it. 

“Seriously?” Simon asked.  “We’re playing spin the bottle?”

“Yes, and no.  Spin the bottle and then seven minutes in heaven.  But, don’t worry, there won’t be any funny business because I’m not leaving this to chance.”  He spelled the bottle right in front of them. “I may want him to experience the game but I don’t want to risk anyone else getting to kiss him.”  

Alec frowned, starting to get the idea.  “This is a kissing game?”

“Yes, darling.  And I promise it will be very fun for you.  For us.”

Jace rolled his eyes.  “You invited us over so you two could make out.  I’m pretty sure you don’t need an audience.”

“We really don’t, but it wouldn’t be the complete experience without an actual crowd.”  

Izzy, Clary, and Simon laughed while Jace and Raphael rolled their eyes, leaving Alec and Meliorn to sigh in resignation.  “So, I spin this bottle and then kiss you? Then get in the closet? I spent too long in there the first time.” Still, Alec stood and moved to the front of the room, spinning the bottle on the ground.

To know one’s surprise, the bottle spun for a few seconds before landing on Magnus.  Alec laughed and rolled his eyes, making his way over to Magnus to kiss him. Magnus placed a finger over his lips, “Not here, darling.  In the closet. For seven minutes. Hence the name, seven minutes in heaven.”

Not liking the sound of that, Alec frowned.  “Why would we need to be in the closet for that?  Anywhere with you is heaven as far as I’m concerned.”  

Magnus’s eyes widened briefly and then he tackled his husband to the ground, kissing him with everything he had.  

“And that’s our cue to go.  Thank you for the party,” Simon said, and everyone slipped out the door, unnoticed by either Magnus or Alec who had far more important things to think about than saying goodbye to their guests.  

They would make it up to them later.  Probably.


	26. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If that phone rings one more time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a phone call and ended up with Shakespearean flirting.

When the phone ran for what felt like the hundredth time that hour, Alec rolled his neck and prayed for patience.  He loved his job, he did, but it was days like this that made him think he was getting too old for it. Now closing in on seventy-five, Alec was more tired of the Clave’s nonsense than ever before.  

And that was saying something since he’d been exasperated with them for the better part of fifty years.

Still, no matter how much they frustrated him, he knew he needed to appease them in order to keep his Institute running the way he wanted.  It didn’t mean he had to be nice about it.

“Lightwood-Bane,” he growled into the phone, not bothering with the formalities.  If they wanted politeness, they could call once and take care of everything, rather than drag it out with call after call.  They were doing it to annoy him, he was certain.

But instead of the condescending voice of the latest Inquisitor, a much warmer, amused one greeted him.  “And a hello to you too, Alexander,” Magnus said with a soft laugh. “I take it this day is going well?”

Magnus’s voice never failed to relax him and Alec slumped back in his seat, a smile on his face for the first time all day.  “Hi, Babe. You could say that. The new Inquisitor apparently doesn’t have anything to do. He won’t stop calling with the pettiest requests.  I know he’s doing it on purpose.”

Every day since Alec left his bride at the altar and chose Magnus instead, the Clave had been less than thrilled with him.  And every day, they’d done what they could to make his life miserable. Most of the time, Alec let it roll off his shoulders, but when he was already stressed out, it sometimes became too much.

“I’m sure that’s true.  What does your fearless leader need from you today?”  How Magnus could turn everything around, make even the most tedious issues seem amusing, Alec had yet to figure out.

Luckily he had forever to do just that.

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair.  “They want a report on the ‘attempted Seelie uprising’ from Saturday.”  Everything about the situation was ridiculous and Alec’s head hurt just thinking about it.

“You mean the production of  _ Midsummer Night’s Dream _ that several of the Fair Folk put on in Central Park?  That uprising?” Magnus and Alec attended, enjoying the show thoroughly.  They had no idea how the Clave heard about it or why they cared about it, but first thing Monday morning, Alec received the request for his report.  And they hadn’t let up since. 

“That’s the one.  They think I am leaving out something because I haven’t mentioned the King of the Faeries that they heard reports of.  Shakespeare is popular. How they haven’t heard of this, I don’t understand.”

They both knew what it was and it remained unspoken.  The Clave needed some reason to pester Alec because his Institute ran too smoothly.  They’d had no reason to send an envoy for decades and they were grasping at any straw they could find.  

“I hope you told them where to find him,” Magnus said.  If Alec closed his eyes, he could picture the delight on his husband’s face, the amused gleam in his beloved eyes, and the smile that settled something deep in Alec’s chest.  

Alec chuckled knowing his husband would love what he was about to say.  “I might have told him to have some respect for his elders.” Made far more amusing by the fact that Alec still looked thirty while the Inquisitor was portly and balding just past forty.  “Then, I might have added ‘tempt not too much the hatred of my spirit, for I am sick when I do look on thee’ and then hung up on him.” It seemed appropriate, being a quote from the play in question.  “I figured this call was him calling me back to yell some more.”

“How about I offer an alternate end to your afternoon?”  Whatever it was, Alec knew he would take it. Anything better than sitting in his office any longer.  “You and me, dinner in Athens and then afterward we go find ourselves a lovely grove in the woods?”

Alec grabbed his coat.  “Sounds perfect.”

“I’ll send you a portal in just a moment.  Love you, darling.”

“Love you too, Babe.”

Alec hung up the phone and waited for the portal to arrive.  The moment it opened up, sending papers scattering everywhere, the phone began to ring again.  Alec rolled his eyes and stepped through. The Inquisitor could wait until Monday. Alec had better things to do then talk to him.  

Namely, his husband.


	27. Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trick or treaters stop by the loft and Magnus gives them a little lesson in angels.

“BRAIIIINS!”

The children laughed, delighted, when Magnus opened the door, kneeling down to hand out candy to the trick or treaters.  He’d gone all out this year, missing the joy of having their own children in the house. Ellie was spending the night with some Seelie friends while Max and Madzie had traveled to Salem, wanting to scare the tourists who showed up every year at this time.  Magnus knew they had to grow up eventually but he wasn’t ready for their kids and their niece to be almost adults so soon.

Four little kids on the other side of the door grinned up at him as he handed out the candy.  “Here is one for the world’s most adorable Care Bear. Oh, and one for Wonder Woman. I like your sword.  I know someone who has one like that.” The two kids ran off, letting the other two step up and Magnus could hardly contain his smile.  

“An angel and a demon, huh?” he asked dropping the candy into their bag.  

The little boy dressed like an angel nodded.  “It was my brother’s idea. Said that it would be fun.  I don’t know. I don’t think I’m very scary. Angels are just nice and do whatever people want.”

Magnus bit his lip to stop from smiling, glancing down as he chose his words carefully.  “Is that really what you think angels are? What if I told you they were warriors who were out there every day fighting demons and protecting all of us?  Would that make you feel better about being the angel?”

Both boys’ eyes went wide and the angel nodded.  “That would be so cool. Is that true?”

He nodded, glad to see the smiles on their lips.  “It is. I’ve met so many of them, I know it is true.”

“You’ve met angels?” the little demon asked, candy forgotten as they got into the conversation.  Behind them, the parents smiled indulgently, obviously trying to figure out how to save Magnus from the conversation.  Though, he was enjoying it and was in no hurry to get rid of them. 

Leaning forward, Magnus looked both directions before whispering, “Can I tell you a secret?”  The boys nodded eagerly and Magnus smiled. “I haven’t just met them. I married one of them.”

Both boys gasped and the little angel giggled, “But why would a zombie marry an angel?  That’s silly!”

“For his beautiful BRAAIIINS of course.”  Magnus made a face at them and the boys squealed happily and ran off to continue their trick or treating, waving goodbye over their shoulders.

Magnus closed the door and turned to face his husband, dressed like Frankenstein’s monster yet still as adorable as the day they met.  “So you married me for my brains, huh?”

“Among so many things,” Magnus said, pulling his husband into his arms.  “Your brain, your eyes, your heart, your a....”

Alec placed a finger over Magnus’s lips and shook his head.  “Do not finish that sentence, Magnus.”

Magnus laughed and kissed Alec deeply.  “I was just going to say your  _ angelic nature _ .”  He was aiming for innocent but figured he missed it by a mile. 

“Sure you were, Magnus.  Sure.”

They both laughed and traded kisses until the next trick or treaters arrived and they went to greet the little ghouls and goblins.  And even an angel or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how much I wanted to include the line "Well, your brains aren't the only thing I like to eat?" But I didn't because I have self-control.
> 
> And then I posted it here so...maybe I don't?


	28. Established Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for his husband to finish with work, to his amusement, Alec gets hit on by a drunken man at the bar.

The booming bass echoed deep in his chest as Alec leaned against the bar, looking out over Pandemonium.  Things had changed since the first time he came here, slight but noticeable to anyone with an eye for details.  Different lighting, different arrangements, different colors. Different. 

The clientele felt different too, though Alec knew there was the same mixture of Downworlders, mundanes, and a few Shadowhunters mixed among the crowd.  The difference was that where before Alec would have been looked at with suspicion and unease, now they hardly noticed him, other than a smile or a nod of recognition.  He was there enough, that anyone who came with any regularity would recognize him if nothing else. 

The bartender handed over his drink and Alec took a sip, looking at the crowd without really seeing.  He only came here out of obligation, would never voluntarily show up, but he had to admit he liked the place.  There was a comfort and familiarity that made Alec feel at home, even someplace he would never normally go.

As he drank and watched people dance, he felt someone sit on the chair next to him.  “Come here often?” a voice purred, far closer than most people were brave enough to get it.  “I’m sure I’d remember seeing a pretty nephilim like you around.”

“Then your memory must be shit,” Alec replied, a smirk pulling at his lips as he didn’t even turn to look at the man.  “I’m here all the time.” He thought maybe if he ignored the man, he might just go away. 

Unfortunately, the guy didn’t take a hint and Alec sighed as the other asked, “Then I must become more aware of my surroundings.  It was a failure on my part to have missed such beauty.” Alec rolled his eyes, wondering if the other even knew how ridiculous he sounded.  He worried he might pull something if he rolled them any harder as the man continued. “At least let me buy you a drink. It is a shame that the best-looking person in the club is here all alone.”

“Or you can accept that I’m happy here by myself?”  He heard the man scoff and wondered just how many drinks he’d had to get to this point. He rolled his eyes and turned to face him.  “Or maybe accept that I have a husband who wouldn’t like me chatting up random guys at the bar?” He sipped his own drink, smirking as the man processed his words.  

Finally, his companion slammed his drink down on the bar.  “Then where is this husband of yours? He should be here by your side counting his luck that he has someone like you on his arm.”  

That much Alec could agree with and he nodded, his smirk softening to something special.  “Well, he was here but he had work to do. However, I’m beginning to think that work involved several cocktails and maybe some dancing.”  Considering that Magnus was supposed to be working for five minutes and it had been over forty-five, Alec wasn’t surprised to see that he’d been drinking.  

And judging by the way Magnus winked at him, he knew he was well and truly caught as well.  A smile pulled at Magnus’s lips as he leaned closer. “So he was drinking and leaving you here?  What kind of husband is he?”

“The best,” Alec replied automatically.  “Though, he may have to make it up to me soon.  Maybe a massage, or a cheeseburger?” 

“Or I can take you to bed and prove how much I love you and then explain that the Seelie I was having a meeting with challenged me to a drinking contest.  ANd I know better than to say no to any challenge from a Seelie. Remember when we tried to back down from a challenge from Ellie? And she’s our daughter!”

Alec did remember.  And they both vowed never again.  “Okay, so you either won or performed admirably since you are here, so can we go home now?”  Not that he disliked seeing his husband like this, and Magnus trying to pick him up in the bar was adorable, but he would much prefer to have Magnus at home. They could have significantly more fun there.

“We can go home.  Maybe when we get there you can tell me more about that wonderful husband of yours?”  

Alec took Magnus’s hand, leading him through the crowd that parted to let the owners through, back to the office so Magnus could portal them home.  “I hope you have a lot of time because it will take me a while. He has a lot of amazing qualities.”

Once inside the office, Alec and Magnus embraced the moment the door latched, lips finding one another in a passionate kiss.  Without breaking the embrace, Magnus opened the portal. “Darling, for you I have all the time in the world.”


	29. Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a difficult mission, there are three things Magnus and Alec want: a medium rare steak, a few drinks, and a hot bath.

Every muscle in his body ached, the bone-deep soreness that wouldn’t just go away after an hour or two of relaxation.  It was his own fault really. With Alec working far too many hours in Magnus’s opinion, he decided to accompany Alec on his mission in order to spend more time together.  He’d been on missions before so Magnus expected this one to be the same as all the ones that came before. 

How wrong he’d been.

Not only was there an ungodly amount of running involved as the demon led them all around the city in a wild goose chase that Magnus was convinced was simply a means to annoy them, but when it came down to the actual fight, his magic had significantly less of an effect than the blades did, so he spent a good deal of time with sword in hand, hacking and slashing at the demon.  Muscles he hadn’t used since the few days he lived without his magic now burned and it was all he could to do swirl his arms to make the portal home. 

Alec didn’t look much better. While he had runes to make the fight more commonplace for him, it was still clear that the battle had taken its toll.  They managed to send the demon back to hell where it belonged, but at the expense of their energy. 

“Hope you don’t mind staying in for the rest of the night,” Magnus said with a rueful laugh.  His original plan had been to whisk Alec off to Paris the moment the mission was done, to pamper his hard-working boyfriend before returning him to the Institute refreshed and revigorated.  But with the way he felt, Magnus couldn’t guarantee a portal to Queens let alone France. 

Alec chuckled and shook his head.  “I don’t mind at all. Honestly, steak, a drink, and a hot bath sound perfect if you are interested.”

God, he loved his husband.  He loved that Alec remembered his favorite thing after exhaustion (magical or otherwise) and he loved that Alec suggested that as the way to end their night.  “If you can get started on the steaks, I’ll work on the drinks. Then we can have a bath after.” Magnus couldn’t think of a better way to spend the evening, particularly when he brought up his wards so none of their family could come barging in and interrupting like they often did when they were finally getting some alone time.  

With a quick kiss, Alec made his way to the kitchen to start their dinner and within minutes, Magnus heard the telltale sound of steaks sizzling on the grill.  Meanwhile, he mixed two drinks - one strong for him and one weaker for Alec - and placed them on the table. The two of them ate in companionable silence, neither feeling the need to fill the air with mindless chatter.  Feet tangled under the table, Magnus could already feel himself relaxing, though it would be a long time still until he felt one hundred percent.

Taking their plates to the kitchen, Magnus raised his hand to snap them clean and put them away but Alec snagged his wrist, running his hand down to lace their fingers together a moment later.  “I’ll do the dishes, Magnus. How about you go run that bath and I’ll join you in a few minutes?”

He wanted to argue that Alec did the cooking so he should clean up but the thought of the bath lured him away, so he simply nodded and kissed Alec’s cheek before turning to head back to their bedroom.  Stripping out of most of his clothes when he got there, he tossed them aside to be cleaned later when their energy returned. As the tub filled, Magnus leaned against the sink with his eyes closed. He was happy that he’d been there on the mission.  They certainly needed all the help they could get, but his exhaustion weighed on his mind and he wondered if he’d done any good there or was just one more person they needed to worry about.

“Whatever you are thinking, stop it,” came a deep voice that Magnus adored.  “I know that face. That is the  _ I’m having second thoughts about how useful I really am _ face.”

Magnus smirked.  “That is oddly specific, Alexander.  And what do you think I am worrying about right now?”

“Does it matter?” Alec asked, wrapping his arms around Magnus’s waist.  “Whatever it is, it’s wrong. You are the most amazing man I’ve ever met and you can do anything you put your mind to, so please stop thinking you can’t.”

Smiling, Magnus kissed him.  “Thank you, darling. I will do my best not to think about it anymore.”  They both knew Magnus’s insecurities would come up again, just as Alec’s would as well, but they were always there to help the other through it, to show them just how amazing they were.

Magnus shrugged off the issue, for now, too tired to think clearly about it anyway.  He turned off the water and grabbed one of the bath bombs they kept for such an occasion.  Dropping it in the water, Magnus stripped out of his remaining clothes as the colorful, glittery swirls spread out along the surface of their bath.  Alec stepped in first this time, settling into the water before Magnus joined him, sitting between Alec’s legs with his back to his husband’s chest. 

The scent of mint wafted in the air and Magnus dropped his head back against Alec’s shoulder.  “You were amazing out there,” Alec whispered in his ear. “And I still think you with a seraph blade is one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.”  

Magnus smiled, his eyes falling closed as he let the hot water take away some of the pain.  “I know. I prefer my magic, but I can’t deny I enjoy the look in your eyes when I have a blade.”

Alec’s hands rubbed up and down Magnus’s arms, over his thighs, not trying to start anything, just enjoying being able to touch the man he loved.  They sat there until the water started to turn cold, only then pulling themselves out to dry and get ready for bed. 

Looking up and down Alec’s body, Magnus smiled fondly.  “You sparkle, darling.” The glitter from the bath clung to his skin, making him look even more angelic than usual.

“So do you, Magnus,” Alec replied with a laugh.  “That’s the problem with those things.” It sounded like complaining but Alec bought just as many of them as Magnus did.  

They were both still giggling when they fell into bed a few minutes later, too tired to do anything but trade kisses and hold each other while they drifted to sleep.  

“I love you, Alexander, Magnus yawned, resting his cheek on Alec’s chest, knowing full well that his face would be as glittery as the rest of him by morning.  

“I love you too, Magnus.  I love you too.”


	30. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie can be very convincing when she wants to be.

“Please, Daddy!  Please, Papa!” Ellie’s large eyes looked up at them, bright and pleading as she stated her case over and over.  “Max has never been! We have to take him!!”

Magnus could see Alec was about to cave but he thought he’d make it a little difficult on their headstrong daughter who was a force when she made up her mind about something.  “And we have to take him today? Right now? The summer has just started, Cupcake. There will plenty of time for that in the coming months.” 

Ellie’s lower lip stuck out in an attempt at a pout that would have been more effective if she wasn’t also glaring.  “It’s the first day of summer, Papa,” she explained slowly as if that would help him understand her case. “If we don’t take him today, then he misses out on part of his summer and would be very disappointed.”  

All three of them glanced over to Max, who bounced happily in his chair, chomping down on his own fist, completely unaware of his older sister’s attempt at a family day out.  “Yes, I think he would be quite disappointed indeed,” Alec said, smirking at the newest addition to their family. Max had been with them for several months now but it was clear that he didn’t care where they were going, as long as he was with his family.

Ellie, almost six, however, had very strong opinions about everything.  And right now, it was how they were supposed to spend the first day of the new season.

Alec attempted to reason with her once more, though both Magnus and Alec knew they would be going that day.  They couldn’t deny their children anything, or at least not something like this. “Eleanor, do you remember what happened last time?  Do you know how hard it was to convince the mundanes that what they saw happen didn’t actually happen?”

“I know,” she said softly.  “But I’m better now. I won’t do it this time, I promise.”  

The one nice thing about having a Seelie child was knowing that she was always telling the truth or at least, the truth as she saw it.  So Ellie fully intended just to enjoy their day and not almost expose them all to mundanes. Didn’t mean it wouldn’t happen by accident.

“If you promise to be on your best behavior, I will talk to Aunt Izzy and see if she will watch the Institute for me today.”  Magnus smiled at him, then hurried past to go get their things ready. “You’ll both have to be glamoured, which I know you don’t like.”

“It tickles.”  Alec couldn’t imagine.  He had a rune that took care of it for him, but the other three glamoured themselves with magic and if it was anything like the feelings Alec got when Magnus’s magic touched him, it would probably feel very strange to have it over you all day.

He ran his hand through his daughter’s hair, tucking a strand of it behind her ear.  “I know, Cupcake. But if you want to go out where there are mundanes, it’s just something we have to do.  At least be glad it’s just your face and ears. Think about poor Blueberry!”

They both looked at the baby who gurgled and drooled down his deep blue chin.  “Blueberry! We’re going to the park today!” Ellie explained, running over to sit next to him.  “You will like it. I’ll make sure you have fun.”

A minute later, Magnus returned with a bag packed with everything they’d need and his clothes changed to something far more appropriate.  “Have you made arrangements with your sister yet, darling?” he asked as he bent to scoop Max into his arms. A few whispered words and Max’s beautiful blue coloring and adorable little horns disappeared.  Alec hated having him glamoured and the way Max whined and buried his face in Magnus’s chest, he was pretty sure their son felt the same way.

Magnus glamoured Ellie next, changing her clothes in the process (along with Alec’s who hadn’t even had a chance to) and opened the portal.  “I’ll call Iz when we get there.” Taking Ellie’s hand, Alec stepped through the portal with her, knowing Max and Magnus were right behind.

Thankful that they’d found a secluded spot in the normally crowded area, Alec, Magnus, and the kids joined the crowd on the sidewalk, no one any wiser about how they got there.  Ellie was practically bouncing with excitement and Alec had to hold her back from running off. 

“You take Max, I’ll take Ellie and then we’ll meet up here later?” he suggested to Magnus as Ellie tugged on his arm.  

Magnus smiled.  “Sounds good. Blueberry and I will be over in the toddler area if you need us.”

After stealing a kiss from his husband, Alec let Ellie drag him down to her favorite thing here, a giant pool that created waves, simulating the ocean.  

“Daddy!” she cried in excitement.  “Thank you, Daddy!”

Alec grinned and let her go run into the pool.  It was nice knowing he didn’t have to worry her around water but he still watched her closely.  Other people were mean and Ellie sometimes had a bit of a temper.

Back before they had kids, Alec didn’t even know that waterparks were a thing.  With slides and pools and fountains, it was pretty much heaven on earth for their water-focused faerie.  He knew that this was the first time of many,  _ many _ trips they’d be making that summer, but seeing the delighted smile on their daughter’s face, Alec didn’t regret that one bit.  

And when Magnus and Max joined them at the pool later, Max splashing happily while the waves rolled around them and the joyous sounds of their children laughing hit their ears, Alec decided that there wasn’t a better way to spend a summer’s day. 

Particularly since Ellie kept her word and didn’t summon bigger waves to drench the people on the fake shore this time.  Life with two warlocks and a Seelie was never dull, at least.


	31. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain was not going to ruin his day. Magnus was determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 31st was a "free day" so I chose rain as my prompt.

Stepping out of the restaurant, the rain started to fall and Magnus heaved a sigh.  Nothing had gone to plan yet, why should the weather be any different. Due to a mix-up with the restaurant, they ended up on a double date with Simon and Raphael, and while he loved both the vampires like they were his own children, this was not the night he wanted to spend with them.  He had other plans. 

Alec didn’t seem to mind the rain, smiling when the first drops hit his jacket and pulling Magnus out into it with him from where they hid in the restaurant doorway.  “Alexander, my makeup is going to run,” Magnus protested half-heartedly though they both knew he could fix it with a snap of his fingers. “And my hair is going to fall, and this outfit is dry clean only.”

Of course, his stubborn boyfriend just laughed and pulled him farther out into it.  Honestly, it wasn’t any of those things that made Magnus surly and miserable. Normally he loved the rain, finding it romantic.  But tonight, he was determined to hold onto his bad mood over plans fallen through. 

“Magnus, please,” Alec asked, eyelashes fluttering as raindrops collected in them.  And who was Magnus to deny him anything, even when he was in a terrible mood? Alec tugged his arm lightly and Magnus joined him in the rain, relaxing slightly as Alec’s arms wrapped around him.  “Thank you. Is this so bad?”

No, it wasn’t, but Magnus was still grumpy enough not to want to admit that.  Instead, he held Alec closer, their cheeks pressed together as they swayed lightly there on the sidewalk.  

Alec’s words whispered into his ear, were barely loud enough to be heard over the pounding rain.  “Talk to me, Babe. What’s wrong? You’ve been angry all night. Did I do something wrong?” Magnus would not allow Alec to take this on his own shoulders.  He was wonderful, so understanding during everything at the restaurant and the two vampires joining them. “No, darling. You didn’t do anything. I just had plans for the night and they did not involve having dinner with the leaders of the New York Clan.”  When Raphael started trying to talk business, it all Magnus could do not to portal him directly back to the Hotel. It was supposed to be a romantic date, not a mini version of the Downworld Cabinet meetings they all attended. 

Alec chuckled.  “It wasn’t my ideal either, but it was okay, wasn’t it?  We were still together and that is really what matters.”

And it really was as simple as that.  Standing here, in the middle of the rain storm on some random street in New York was still the most romantic place because Alec was with him.  It wasn’t the location that made it special but the person he was with. 

His clothes were already soaked, so Magnus threw caution to the wind and dropped to one knee, ignoring the cold seeping in almost instantly.  “My darling, I always knew I couldn’t have what I wanted. Until I met you,” he said, echoing Alec’s words from so long ago. “Alexander, I know we will face trials and tribulations in our future but everything is manageable with you by my side.”

Magnus took a deep breath and pulled the ring from his pocket.  “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are the love of my very long life and it would be an honor to call you my husband.”  His glamour down, Magnus looked up at Alec with hope shining in his cat eyes. Water streamed down Alec’s face, though Magnus couldn’t tell if they were tears or rain.

“Yes, Magnus.  Yes, I’ll marry you.”  His smile was brighter than any sunlit day and Magnus surged to his feet to pull his fiance into a kiss.  

Like every romance movie he ever forced Cat and Raphael to sit through, they kissed as the rain streamed down, neither of them caring about anything but the love they had for one another and their hope for the future.  

A future they would face together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost always write Alec proposing to Magnus because 1) Magnus deserves to have someone ask him, someone choose him, someone want to marry him and 2) Alec deserves a second chance at a proposal, this time to someone he truly loves.
> 
> And we've reached the end of flufftober. I hope you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing all of these prompts.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr at [brooklynxmagic](http://brooklynxmagic.tumblr.com) or [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com). Or twitter at [astudyinfic](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic).


End file.
